Hunted
by evil yokai
Summary: Their boat sank. They are alone, trapped on an island somewhere in the ocean. They are twelve of them but when some start to die in mysterious ways, they have no one left to rely on but themselves. Watch out, the killer may be amongst them! SESSKAG
1. Sunset

Welcome to everyone that has chosen to give up some of their precious time to read this story!

IMPORTANT:

Before starting this story, I remind you that it has been rated M for mature and contains violent language and deaths of characters in pretty disgusting manners. If this type of story does not fit you, please do not read it. Thank you.

I will only write it once: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS! But I do own this story!

Enjoy reading it!

Chapter 1

Sunset

'Wow!' She admired the wonderful view this trip on a board offered her. The sun was slowly setting in the sky, colouring it with tremendous colours. She had woken up early to be the first one to see it. From the silence that surrounded her, she knew she was alone and the others were still half asleep. What time was it already? Oh yeah, it was six in the morning. Of course, this time was way too early for those rich asses that accompanied her on this 'oh so great' trip.

She watched it some more then, upon hearing her stomach growl in protest, she made the way toward the sumptuous cafeteria. One can never deny his stomach! Ok, maybe with the exception of those girls you see on TV who didn't want to eat too much because they feared being fat. Kagome had never had problems with that. She ate what she wanted – of course it wasn't always fast food, she liked to eat correctly most of the time – and she was considered as thin. She took one last glance to the setting sun and opened the large door that lead to the cafeteria. It was about time she made it because her stomach emitted another rather loud growl. The fact that she was this early in the morning helped her save her dignity – or whatever dignity she had on this boat. The room was empty. She was right, none of those rich asses were up yet.

"Hi! Can I have some orange juice and toasts, please?" She ordered over the counter, loud enough for the women who had her back turned to hear her.

The woman jumped in surprise. "Oh god, you scared me there for a minute." She said, a hand over her heart. "Well, aren't you a bit early?" She looked at her watch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Is there a schedule? I'm sorry if I'm too early." She blushed.

"Oh no, there's no schedule. It's just that we're not used to early clients, that's all. What are you doing up so early?" She spoke all the while preparing what she had ordered.

"I wanted to watch the sunset. I've heard that it was really amazing from here." She took the food that the woman handed to her.

The woman eyes her suspiciously. "You're no rich girl, are you?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "Is it that obvious?"

"Hai, it is! We don't really see it from the clothes and way you act. I've traveled with stars before – that's not my first trip you know – and none of them ever rose this early in the morning. If they did, they never came out of their room before dinner time and ordered breakfast in their room. And, on top of it all, they would never lower themselves to watch something as pitiful as a sunset! It's got nothing to do with money, therefore it's useless and not worth their attention." She made a disgusted face. "You know what'd be funny?" She didn't give time for Kagome to answer. "It would be to see one of them when they wake up in the morning. I bet they look as, if not worst, ugly as we, simple mortals, do." She made a dramatic pose at the 'simple mortals' words, which made Kagome laugh.

"You really have something against rich people, don't you?" She was still laughing at the elder woman's attempt at being a good actress.

"I don't hate them, it's just that they have this oh so great capacity to make me lose my calm." She shrugged her shoulders. "You should eat those before they get cold. Now hush, girl!"

"Yes, ma'am!" she made a military pose and walked away.

Obviously laughing at her expanse, the elder woman asked her name.

"It's Kagome. You?"

"Kaede"

Kagome walked out of the cafeteria to enjoy the fresh smell of the ocean. She sat on a bench and silently ate what she had ordered, watching the colours settle in the sky. It was truly amazing. She couldn't get enough of it. In front of this wonderful sight, she felt that everyone was equal. She stopped the course of her thoughts and mentally laughed at herself. People were really going to believe she was crazy. She cared too much about others. That was what she was reproaching herself. Not that it wasn't a good thing to think about someone else but herself sometime, but she knew no one would do the same for her. She really needed to start thinking more about herself.

Trying to clear her thoughts, she started thinking again about the raison why she was here, on this boat, in the middle of the ocean. When she was still a little girl, her parents had divorced because they couldn't get along. She remembered quite well the terrible fights that had occurred at that time. They weren't physical fights; her dad would have never hit anyone. It's just that they couldn't get along anymore. This saddened her because she knew they still somewhat, beyond all those arguments, loved each other. Kagome was 7 years old. They had gone to a tribunal to know who would take care of both Kagome and her older sister, Kikyo. Kikyo was two years older than Kagome and her total opposite. Anyway, much to everyone's surprise, her dad won and could take care of both of them. The raison why he had 'won' – she hated saying that, she felt like it had been a competition between both of them, even if, somewhat it had – was because their mother's financial record wasn't steady and she was planning to move away to the other end of the planet. That, the people who had decided with whom she was going to go took this into consideration and thought that staying with their father was the best choice. At first, both girls really felt the lost of their mother who couldn't talk to them very often because of the distance, but two years after, they had received a letter from her. She was inviting both of them to a trip in Jamaica. That was where she had settled and started a new business. Kagome soon understood that by business, she meant that she had married a rich man and used his money to build a hostel near a beach. It had been a real success. Now she and the man were living 'lovingly' – she had heard that they hated each other but stayed together for the 'image' - in their paradise made of gold and jewels. That was her life. Twice a year, she could visit her mother in Jamaica and enjoyed her vacation really much. Her mother would send them the tickets and they would either take a flight there or go by boat. This summer, it was by boat.

Life with her father was great. He wasn't rich but loved them with all his heart. Of course he had largely enough money to take care of both of his daughter. Well, all this to say that Kagome's life was as normal as it could seem. She was a normal girl that went to school and worked at a part-time job. Oh yes, she had almost forgotten! She was a miko. Ok, that didn't make her a normal girl anymore but still. She was still untrained and didn't know much about controlling her powers, unlike her sister Kikyo who was a master when it came to her miko powers. She wasn't their father's favourite for that much. Kyno Higurashi loved both of his daughters at the same level.

She had not spoken much about Kikyo yet because she and her older sister didn't get along very well. They were the total opposite and that both physically and psychologically. Kikyo had brow hair and chocolate eyes that made boys fall over for her. She was rather tall and was part of those girl who watched everything they ate in other to stay thin. Kagome, on this other side, had black hair and blue eyes and was shorter. Kikyo was the kind of excessive girl when it came to money, boys and fashion. She knew her mother was rich and it seemed to Kagome that she was making good use of it. She would always go shopping whenever they were with their mother and made the elder woman buy her about anything. Kagome was more reserved about this. She didn't see the point in paying 200$ for a pair of jeans. She could get almost four of the same price elsewhere. Oh well, there was just no point arguing with her older sister. She would just say that she, Kagome, knew nothing about fashion and style. Another 'problem' Kikyo had was that she tried to have every male in her bed, demon or not. Kagome had seen so many of them walk inside one day and never come back. Kikyo didn't want to be attached to one man, she wanted them all. But Kagome couldn't tell her older sister what to do. Kikyo was an adult after all! She was twenty. Kagome was more of a reserved girl. She had gone out with a boy only once and it was a year ago. His name was Hojo. He hadn't talked to her ever since she had told him she wasn't ready yet to bring the relationship to another level, the one of actually having sex with him. She had learned a week after that he had been in Kikyo's bed...

She shook her head. Now was not the time to remember such unhappy days. She held no grudge against Kikyo. She knew Hojo had done it on his own will. It wasn't like Kikyo had raped him or anything. He was consenting to what they did... well, whatever they did. Kagome looked at her watch. 9 o'clock. How long had she stayed there, sitting on that bench? It seemed like a very long time to her. She decided that was going to go back in the cafeteria to give the plate back to the elder woman.

The cafeteria was full. It seemed that it was common for people to wake up at this precise hour of the day. She sent a quick glance around. Kikyo was nowhere in sight. She started wondering where her older sister could be. Giving back the dishes with a bright smile, one that could melt anyone's heart, she made the way back to her room. She stopped in front of Kikyo's and thought about knocking but decided otherwise. If Kikyo was with a recent conquest, Kagome would never see the end of the lecture she would receive about intimacy and minding her own business. She sighed and continued making her way back to her own room.

She wasn't really looking where she was going and what should have happened, happened. She forcefully ran into something, or rather someone. She heard a loud 'THUD' and opened her eyes. There, sitting on the floor and rather shocked, was a young red haired kit. "Sorry" she said, holding her hand so he could take it. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Sorry" the kit said too, a smile back on his face. "I shouldn't have run. My nanny told me I would run into someone." He took her hand and was soon back on his feet.

Upon further notice, Kagome found out that the kid was a demon. He was a fox demon, she believed as she took a good look at that very cute tail he had. It was hard to believe that he would become one of the greatest and most fantastic and feared creatures on earth with that cute piece of fluff. Demons were feared. They weren't aggressive or anything –well, unless you provoked them – they just inspired respect. Their strength was legendary just as their arrogance and pride. Many tended to believe they were a higher race or something but not violence was made toward humans. Kagome, to her desperation, was, most of the time, considered as their enemy. It was just that priestesses, in the past, were the ones to hunt down demons for they almost the only ones who could kill them. Their power of purification was greatly used for destroying them when battles raged on the lands. Some demons had never gotten over the fact that they had got their butt kicked by the priestesses of that time and still hold a grudge. In other words, mikos and yokais didn't get along very well. "What's your name?" she asked

"Shippo! What is your name?" he asked

"It's Kagome. Well, Shippo, what are you doing here all alone?" she was right, the entire corridor was deserted.

"I ran away from my nanny because she was lecturing me. I hate when she does that!" he whined.

Kagome laughed good-heartedly. Who was she to talk? She had done the same thing over and over when she was the same age. She corrected herself: when she was young. For she knew, the fox kit could be older than she was. "We should find her though because she must be worried sick about you."

"Hai! Can you come with me?" He didn't wait for her to answer and grabbed her hand, dragging her in the numerous corridors. They soon met another woman who was calling out his name. "Kira!" he called and ran to meet her.

"Shippo! Where the hell have you been? I was worried you know!" she called. She was a bit older than Kagome, maybe in her twenties and had natural blond hair and brown eyes. She finally acknowledged Kagome. "Thank you for bringing him back."

"It's nothing, really." Kagome rubbed the back of her head, feeling embarrassed. "Actually, Shippo found his way back on his own. I wasn't very useful."

The girl nodded. "Come on, Shippo, we must go." She took the kit's hand and dragged him inside their room.

"Bye Kagome!" he called

"Bye" she whispered, not having the time to say it before the door closed. Sighing, Kagome was found again alone. She decided that she was going to go back in her room. Maybe she would find something to do to pass the time. This trip was going to be very long...

Okay I know first chapter sucks! I decided that I would present a bit the characters before going too far in the story and completely forgetting about their personality. The turning point of the story will come soon!

Please, review!

Yours for all eternity, Evil Yokai!


	2. Business

Chapter 2

Business

He was bored. There was no other way to say it. He was bored beyond everything he had ever been. And that was all thanks to his father.

His name was Sesshomaru Kinyme, heir of a very large company in Japan and one of the richest men in the world. He was a demon, a dog demon to be exact and beauty was his second name. That may have sounded a bit egoistical but it was true. Every women that had been in his life – and there were a few of them – had once told him that he was the incarnation of beauty. Sesshomaru had long silver hair that almost reached his knees. One could think he'd never cut it. He also had those golden eyes that seemed to pierce your soul and read your heart. They were unreadable and emotionless most of the time, just as the young man himself. The inu demon was the most inexpressive person on earth. When ruling a business, there was nothing worse than letting yourself being guided by your emotions. Besides, he hated letting his emotions show. It meant being weak to him and Sesshomaru Kinyme wasn't weak. He would hold that mask of coldness until the day he dies.

Now, let us go back to the matter at hand. Sesshomaru was bored out of his mind. That was all because of his father and he planned on getting it back on the old man.

In the very beginning, it was supposed to be both his father and half-brother who were supposed to go on this damned trip to Jamaica. It was supposed to be a simple transaction between them and another man called Ryukotsusei. The elder dragon yokai was a friend of his father and he had decided that fusing the two very prosperous companies was a good thing. Careful as he always was, Inutaisho had decided that he wanted to check on things before signing anything. That was the story in the beginning. After signing the whole thing, Inutaisho and Inuyasha would have spent one week on the beach, something that didn't interest Sesshomaru one bit.

It changed two days ago when his father called Sesshomaru in the middle of the night –tell me about a time to call! Sesshomaru had answered, seeing that it was his father, with a rather bad feeling. His father had twisted his ankle when falling off his bed. Sesshomaru had merely raised an eyebrow to the phone, wondering what his father truly wanted. The elder demon had started a long and very uninteresting story about how his mate, Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, was really violent while in bed – Sesshomaru seriously didn't want to know what happened in his father's room when the light were off – and that he had fallen off by pure accident. That made Sesshomaru wonder about the truth behind all this. Then, the inevitable came. His father had asked him to take his place in the trip. He was answered by a sharp 'no'. There was no way that he, Sesshomaru, was going to accompany his younger brother in vacation. He still remembered the argument that ensued.

"_Sesshomaru, I want you to replace me in that trip in Jamaica. You will do the negotiations in my place."_

Sesshomaru could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. That was what his father wanted! He wanted his son to 'enjoy himself in a trip and having a great exercise that would form him into being a good business man'. He knew his father way too well. "Father, I have far more interesting and important things to do."

"_What? Sesshomaru don't make me repeat it! You are going to enjoy yourself for once and take a break. Beside, it is a good way for you to understand this part about a company." _Inutaisho was starting to sweat a bit. His son was really a stubborn one but he wouldn't give up. Sesshomaru was going to spend some time in vacation! It was all planed since the very beginning. He had bought the tickets for Sesshomaru in the first place. It was the pup's name that was written on it.

Sesshomaru had guessed right, as ever. His father was trying to get him to spend time on a beach with girls that could fill the ocean with their drool. "Father, I am not the least interested in this trip of yours."

"_Listen, I'm not going in a trip with a twisted ankle! You're going at my place and that's final."_

"You are a demon, father. That ankle of yours will be healed within the next two days." Sesshomaru argued.

Inutaisho growled in the phone. _"Sesshomaru, I never thought I'd have to come to this but if it's the only way..." _There was a silence where Sesshomaru truly didn't know what to expect. _"If you don't go, Inuyasha is going to be the heir of the company."_

There was a silence on Sesshomaru's side. "What did you day?" he thundered in the phone.

"_You heard me well, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha will become the heir of the entire company, not you!"_

Sesshomaru growled. "You wouldn't dare. The incapable would make the whole company crash!"

"_Don't make me do it, Sesshomaru! The boat leaves at 6 pm on Monday morning, don't miss it."_ The conversation ended right there by Inutaisho who cut the line.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru yelled in the empty and silent apartment.

That was how he was obliged to be in this damnable boat. He had not talked to his father since that night, something the elder man seemed to find 'amusing'. Sesshomaru was so mad he had almost killed one of his servant and his younger brother when he had teased him. It was when he had first come on board that he had understood the extent of his father's lie. The ticket was registered with his name! His father had planned the whole thing right from the beginning. How he hated that power his father still held over him. The old man knew that Sesshomaru wanted the company really badly and was using the fact that he was the current leader to play with him. 'Why do you seek power so much?' he had once asked him. It was simple. Who didn't seek power? Who didn't want to be rich and powerful? It was just that he, Sesshomaru, desired it more than anyone and was ready to do everything to have it. And that meant even spending a 'relaxing' time on the beach.

Right now, he was sitting in front of his brother, in the cafeteria, watching the pig eat as if there was no tomorrow. Himself had taken a cup of tea and was sipping on it. He needed to get out of here. This was so humiliating.

"Hey, Fluffy! Do you plan - ..." he was cut right in the middle of his sentence by a growl.

"Do not ever call me like that." Came the warning from the demon.

"Whatever! I don't know if you plan on spending time on the beach but if that's the case, we don't know each other. I don't want your damn attitude near me." When he heard no answer, he continued much to himself "I don't know why father would tell you, of all people, to come. It's so boring with you around. It's as if you had a stick shoved - ..."

"Do not finish that sentence if you want to live to see another day."

"Feh"

The conversation was yet again on hold and both brothers were silent. It's true that they never got along. Sesshomaru was Inutaisho's first son and when his mother had died, his father had mated another woman that went by the name of Izayoi. The woman was a human female and that disgusted Sesshomaru to no end. At first, he had hated the woman. He had hated her so much he had never gone to the mating ceremony between her and Inutaisho. He was a young pup back then and still somewhat irresponsible. She had talked to him after and he had understood that she didn't want to replace his mother but that she had fallen in love with Inutaisho. She had asked if he wanted to be friends with her. He had to admit that Izayoi was charming in her very own way. She was kind and cared as much for Sesshomaru than as Inuyasha. She hadn't tried to make Inutaisho change his mind when he had decided that Sesshomaru would inherit of the company so it could be in favour of Inuyasha. She was truly a kind soul. How she could still be alive after all that time? Their mating was about 75 years ago and when demons mate with humans, the human life span increases to match the one of the demon.

"I do not want you to accompany me in those negotiations." The statement was clear and came out of nowhere. Inuyasha jumped upon hearing his brother's voice

"Like I'd want to come" he turned his head on the side. "Those meetings are so boring, anyway."

Another heavy silence fell on both brothers and that ticked Inuyasha off. He caught the sight of a young brown haired girl that came in the cafeteria and quickly excused himself toward his brother.

"It's not that you're not of a good company but I'll be leaving you for someone much better." He rose from his seat and left.

Sesshomaru watched the empty place of his brother. There was junk everywhere. He made a disgusted face, hurried to finish his tea and left too. If there's something he hated, it was the way his brother acted like a total moron and a pig. He would go back in his room for now, seeing there was nothing much for him to do. Maybe he could get something done before they arrived. They were supposed to arrive in Jamaica tomorrow night.

Inuyasha walked determinedly toward the young woman. She was a real beauty for sore eyes. The way she dressed proved that she knew how to make her feminine body stand out when she was amongst others. She was wearing a really short summer dress that came so high that Inuyasha thought that if she was to drop something, then he would see all of her bottom. That turned him on. He liked girl that were girls. He liked them just like the goddess that was right in front of him. He didn't them to get attached to him. He was in it for sex and nothing else. One could say that he was being a pig and a pervert, he didn't care. Many envied the fact that he could get almost every girls in his bed. He was handsome, that helped him a lot. He had taken mostly his father's traits. He had silver hair that reached his lower back and golden eyes women loved to drown themselves into. He was a good lover also. Anyway, that was what his women always said. And they always came back for more.

He parted his shirt a bit so she could have a view of his muscular chest. "Hey" he said in a cool voice. He sat on the chair face to hers. She was alone at her table.

She eyed him a bit before answering. Her eyes fell on his opened shirt. "Hey" she answered.

"I saw you over here all alone so I thought I'd come. What's your name?" he leaned over the table.

"Kikyo" Kikyo was surprised none the least. She had just woken up and there was already this man that was there, obviously trying to seduce her. She didn't have much interest in him but he did look quite handsome. He was a hanyou, an inu hanyou to be exact. It was obvious by the two cute and furry ears that popped out of his head. The way his shirt was opened made her want to rip it off open just to see what was under it. He was teasing her.

"I'm Inuyasha Kinyme, from Kinyme corp." He made the precision about this. Women were also very interested in his social status and by the way she reacted, Inuyasha knew he had just hit the jack pot.

"Really?" Kikyo tried to stay indifferent about that fact but she knew she wasn't doing a good job of it. "Are you going in Jamaica too?"

"Hai, I am. It's a business trip to extend the company."

"Is that so?" now she really wasn't interested. She had never understood anything about business. "What hostel are you in?"

"The Shikon hostel"

Kikyo nodded "I guess we'll see each other really often." Seeing his interrogative face, she added. "My mother owns the hostel."

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?"

"You'll have to excuse me, Inuyasha, but I have some things to do. I do hope we'll see each other again." Kikyo rose and left. She didn't want to give him what he wanted so easily. She would make him wait. They were in the same hostel after all, weren't they? She mentally smirked. She would have this man all for herself.

Inuyasha stayed there with a stupid grin. It had worked yet again. The girl was feisty; she wouldn't give herself on the first night. She wanted him to wait. She wanted to torture him. Fine, he would wait. He would enjoy it only more in the end.

* * *

Here goes chapter 2! Until now we have five characters introduced. There is Shippo, Kagome, Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. There are more to come! Ok, Inuyasha is an ass... and Kikyo a whore... but I had to match them somehow!

The first chapters will be the presentation of the characters, but soon enough the plot will take form. Until then I'll post the chapter faster so you don't get bored. Because I am. :)

Kikyo's #1 hater, Evil Yokai


	3. Fashion and Nature

Chapter 3

Fashion and Nature

She settled herself on her bed and sighed in contentment. Her life was true heaven. She was rich, she was beautiful and most of all, she was considered as the most desirable woman in the world.

Her name was Kaguya. She was an actress and a model. She excelled in both jobs she had. Obviously, who wouldn't desire a woman like her? She was truly the most beautiful woman that had ever existed and no one was going to contradict her. Her face was on the front cover of almost every magazine and her conquests when it came to males were legendary. She was a demon. In fact, she even called herself the princess of the eternal moon. She wasn't really a princess but she decided that this title really suited her. She was also very powerful. She knew she could plunge the world into an eternal night of the full moon. She didn't do it though because, to ensure the safety of both humans and demons, there were very powerful yokai that made sure that no such power was used. Those yokai were shadow demons. That was how everyone called them because they looked like shadows. They had neither face nor precise form. They looked like the shadow of a human. They were ruthless when angered and undefeatable. No attack had effects on them but their attacks had effects on other yokai or humans. That was the way of the world now. This kind of police was created so that there would be no more battles between demons and humans.

She was off subject now. Like she previously said, she could plunge the world in an eternal night of the full moon. She could also grant a man's wish. That was another reason why man came to her. Their desire for wealth and money was so great that they required her service.

Kaguya had long black hair and mysterious black eyes. She had a body some girl would kill for and she knew it. It wasn't for nothing that she was said to be the most beautiful woman ever! She was taking a vacation for about a month. She was going to go into those rich hostels that adorned the beaches of Jamaica. A woman has got to take some time for herself. She was going to come back to work with a nice tan and that'd help her for winning the audition for the next movie she was sure to play in. It was _Night at the Beach_, another romance movie where she would have the first role. How she liked her life. It was about making kissy scenes with hot looking guys and walking suggestively in an alley to present new clothes that most people couldn't pay for.

She sighed in contentment and got up. At the door, someone was knocking. "Come in" she called. Surely it was the room service that brought her food.

* * *

Sango quickly sat at her desk and started typing furiously on her laptop. Imagination was something one mustn't play with. Whenever she felt inspired, she would sit in front of it and type everything that went through her mind. Right now it was something about a policeman that was walking in a house that supposedly housed a killer. He was alone because that was the way he preferred to act. It wasn't a good-looking guy. This one had a scar that went through his entire face and he was very very tall and muscular, something that scared most of the people that where near him. He was no demon but he wasn't human either. He had a special power that made him sense when people were coming close to him. She continued her typing, describing how the adrenaline rushed in his veins as he took out his gun and made his way in the house. She felt as if she was truly there, right beside the hero and that she could feel on her skin the presence of evil itself. Those were the times she really enjoyed being alone. Sometimes, she was even freaking herself out. She was writing every type of stories, even horror ones. She had a few of her book published and it was a real success. The reason why she was on this boat was that she liked voyaging. New places inspired more than anything.

Sango was a young human woman of twenty. She had brown hair and eyes. She was also trained in fighting techniques. She was a strong woman. She had taken defence lesson when her younger brother Kohaku had been attacked in the streets. He hadn't survived and had died in the ambulance that was driving him to the hospital. Sango had cried so much over his death. They hadn't found the one who had killed her brother that day but from the marks, the experts believed it was a demon. She had started training since that time and had held a certain grudge against demons. She knew deep down that they weren't all like that but it angered her beyond everything. Now if anyone was to be foolish enough to attack her, he would get his ass kicked. She was stronger and faster than some demons even. Never would she be weak again.

As she finished another chapter, leaving the readers right in the middle of the suspense, she stirred, making her back crack under the tension. This made her feel less stiff. She placed her hands over the keyboard but didn't feel the same energy that had engulfed before. The writing was over for now. She was an instinctive person, she hated pushing things. If she didn't feel like writing, she wouldn't. She knew may authors that forced themselves to write every day during a certain amount of time. She wasn't like them. She was an instinctive writer.

She leaned on the chair and sighed. She let her mind wander. She seriously needed to get a social life. Sango was much of a loner. Her parents had died when she was younger and she had been raised by her grandparents. When she had had 18 years old, she had decided to dedicate herself to writing. She had moved away in her own apartment. Kohaku had followed her. For a certain time she had had friends but they soon began to lose contact. Sango didn't go out very often. Sometimes she would spend days in front of her computer, writing stories that she hoped to publish. Many thought she was a freak. Maybe she was. Anyway, she didn't have a boyfriend recently either. She didn't have many in her life. The last one was two years ago and his name was Kouga. He was an overprotective jerk who ended up sleeping with another girl.

She got up and exited her room. She needed something to eat before she fainted. She had written for four hours non-stop. It was a much needed break. She made the way to the cafeteria in order to take something to eat.

* * *

There he was, on the hunt again! He was on a boat with many beautiful women, all waiting for him to make a move.

Here is Miroku, a young raven haired man with purple eyes. How he had gotten on this boat was no real mystery. He was Inuyasha's friend and had been invited by Inutaisho himself to accompany them on this trip. Though he felt more like Inutaisho wanted him to check on his son more than anything else, he took it as an early vacation paid by his boss. Yes, Inutaisho Kinyme was his boss and that meant that Inuyasha was too. So both he and Inuyasha had a very strange relationship. He got back to the matter at hand: spare both brothers from killing each other. They were both sitting at a table, silent. Sometimes, comment would fly. Each of these times made Miroku tense. What was he supposed to if both started a fight? He knew he could probably control Inuyasha... but Sesshomaru... that was another thing. He would get killed by the cold-hearted demon just for getting in the fight. He also knew that if nobody intercepted in this fight, many would be hurt and the two would probably make the boat sink. How he hated his life. In both situations he would surely die. He was a human after all.

His life really sucked. He had to babysit two fully grown yokai – well, one full-fledged yokai and one hanyou – who would probably end up killing him and he had no luck whatsoever with women. He sighed. Then, the conversation seemed to end and Inuyasha was off somewhere else. He saw Sesshomaru get up and ignore him. Inuyasha was, he noticed, heading for a brown haired girl. Well, now that the world was safe, he could continue to live his life. And by that he meant groping women. He looked around only to see a very cute chick enter the cafeteria. She, too, had brown hair and eyes. He decided to put his plan into action. He came up behind her and let his hand brush her behind. Her reaction wasn't the one he expected. Most girls would have been offended and he would have said sorry and then tried to engage a conversation, something he failed in most of the time. This one simply turned around and whacked him on the head. Miroku fell on his butt, looking rather surprisingly at the girl.

"Pervert" she muttered

"Sorry" he started, visibly scared "I didn't notice - ..."

"Don't take me for a foul. You did it on purpose!" she walked away, huffing.

"That was scary" Miroku muttered for himself. He quickly got up and noticed people that people were looking at him funnily. He rubbed the back of his head and made a charming smile. Everyone got back to what they were doing. 'Saved' was the most decent though he had while watching her walk away. She was swaying her hips in a very womanly way and he turned his head on the side to have a better look. He told himself that next time, he would know her name.

* * *

He was on this boat for one reason and it was that same reason that was driving him forward in his life. At his destination, he would spend two years trying to save animals that lived there and that were in danger. All those sophisticated building were slowly killing every animals of the island.

He was a naturalist and also a healer. He had been thought the use of medicinal plants and flowers by his mother when he was still a young boy. That was a very long time ago because he was a half-demon. Both of his parents died when he was still fairly young and he had had much difficulty to find his place in the world. He had, though, and it was to save the lives of defenceless animals that populated the earth. His name was Jinenji. He was no cute and rich boy. He was rather poor. This trip was paid by the company he was working for. Also, he wasn't considered as handsome. His arms were too long for his body and his face was scarred. He had very big eyes. He was bald on the top of his head but had a little ponytail of whatever hair he had. He truly wasn't the attractive type. He didn't have a girlfriend and he doubted he'd ever have one. He understood why. When he looked at all those good-looking men, he found himself even more unattractive. He was a kind-hearted man though. He was always the first one to help others.

That was who he was. He was the one who would isolate himself deep in the forest for eight long months. Some would never survive such solitude. He could. He could because it was the way it has always been for him. At school kids wouldn't play with him because he was ugly.

He sat in his room for a longer time, rummaging through his files.

* * *

Bankotsu was one of the last people you would see on a boat. He hated it with all his heart. He liked swimming, no problem, but he hated boats. Don't ask him why, he just couldn't stand being on a boat. He sat on a bench outside and watched the water. That eased his thoughts somewhat.

He had long raven hair that he braided and grey-blue eyes. He was working for Sesshomaru and was his most trusted man. He wouldn't go as far as to say that they were friends but he knew that Sesshomaru had more trust in him than in anyone else. If there was one person Bankotsu couldn't get along, it was Inuyasha. They both hated each other with so much passion. That was probably why Sesshomaru liked him. It was because they both shared hatred toward the half-breed. This hate wasn't because of Inuyasha's human heritage, do not get him wrong. It was just because the brat was annoying the hell out of him. He quickly got up and walked toward the fence that was around the boat. He felt a bit better than before. He was always sick when taking the boat.

Of course, he had refused to accompany Sesshomaru at first, but when the yokai had personally knocked on his door to drag him by force, he had accepted… or was more like forced to accept it. This was going to be a very long week. He liked the beach part though. He would get to meet new people –or more likely beautiful woman in bikinis. Do not get him wrong again. He wasn't a pervert. He had this idea that woman had to be cherished and loved. It was just that he liked the site. He was a male after all. And a male's hormones couldn't be deceived.

He was going to assist Sesshomaru in the negotiations with Ryukotsusei. He would as much help for the pup as he could. He knew that the old dragon yokai wouldn't be too happy to see that Inutaisho had sent him his son to take care of the business. He didn't want to see the dragon when he was mad. It was said that he could destroy anyone who would stand in his way.

Oh well, he would enjoy himself during this oh so fantastic week. As long as he didn't see Inuyasha, it'd be perfect.

* * *

"Kagura, is everything ready?" A voice thundered in the dark room.

"Hai" she responded.

"Good, there's no time to waste." This voice belonged to Naraku. He was a rich business man that had, not so long ago, taken possession of a laboratory. He was making test to develop new weapons for the country. He had become one of the richest men of the country because of that.

He was a half-demon. Well, originally, he was a human but he had decided to test one of his experimentations on himself. He had wanted to make himself immortal and forever young. It hadn't worked as well as he would have wanted it to work. He had transformed into what he was now: a hanyou. Of course, his life span had been greatly increased and he was way more powerful, but both weren't as great as if he had become a full-fledged demon. He had made his research and was now looking for the Shikon no Tama to increase his strength and become a full-fledged demon.

He had ruby red eyes and long wavy hair that reached his lower back. He looked human but his body could take the form he wanted. By that, he meant that he could form tentacles and a poisonous miasma that could kill one in a matter of seconds. He had waited for that trip for a very long time. He was going to go in Jamaica and have some time to himself. He had brought with him his servant and secretary, Kagura. He had used this same technology on her but she had become something that looked like more a full-fledged demon, even if, technically, she wasn't. She was a wind demoness. Kagura had black hair and red eyes, just like him. To ensure that she would be fateful to him and wouldn't try to take revenge on him for what he had done, he made sure he could use something against her. had a grasp over her heart. Every time he wanted to, he just had to fist his hand and she would fall on her knees from the pain. That way, she wouldn't dare to defy him.

* * *

Here goes the introduction of every important character of this story. Now, the story itself can start. Watch out! Blood will spill... and romance will bloom... I hope…

Sesshomaru's lover for ever, Evil Yokai


	4. Dance

Chapter 4

Dance

The day went on very calmly for everyone. Most of the people were locked in their room and minding their own business while others were enjoying the sunny day on the bridge. Kagome was part of them. She had settled herself on a bench with a book and had read for most of the day. She would send glances upward sometimes only to see that Kikyo was having a discussion with a guy. Kikyo having a talk with a man was something that didn't occur too often. Usually, the only 'discussion' would contain the words: oh god, yes and faster. Kagome preferred to stop the course of her thoughts for right now. She already felt sick. She dove yet again in that intriguing story she was reading.

"You like the book?" someone sat beside her. It was a young brown haired girl.

"Yes, a lot. The story is so sad. I almost cried when he died." Kagome answered. The story was taking place in a large town and a young boy that was walking in the street on evening was caught up in a fight and was injured. He had died later in the ambulance. It truly was a sad story.

"I'm glad. I'm Sango" she held her hand for Kagome to take.

"I'm Kagome, glad to meet you." She took Sango's hand and shook it.

"Don't stop your reading because of me." The other said. "I, myself, have something to do." She took the bag she had over her shoulder and opened it. Inside, there was a laptop. She opened it and turned it on.

Kagome took her book back. Before, she sent a quick glance on the top and noticed the author. _One Day_ by _Sango Huchiki_. There was no way... this had to be a coincidence. Kagome sent a furtive glance at the woman beside her and saw that she was typing something. She immediately recognized a name. _Koro Dar_. No way! That was one of the characters of the author Sango Huchiki! It was that so cool policemen that solved most of her mystery books! Could it be that Sango, one of her favourite author, was sitting right beside her? "Ano, this may look very strange but what is your last name?" Kagome asked

"You recognized me?" she made a small laugh. "I'm Sango Huchiki and you're reading one of my books."

"Wow" it was all Kagome could say. "I'd never thought I'd ever meet you. I really am a fan." Kagome said, her attention on Sango.

The girl blushed "Thanks"

"I mean, all your books are so great! In this one, it looks so real, it's as if you had actually lived it!" Kagome was really excited but she didn't miss the sad face Sango did.

"That'd be because I lived it. That young boy named Kiro was my younger brother. His real name was Kohaku." She said. "I wrote it because I wanted to let go of my pain. I'd never thought it'd become a best seller."

"Sorry, I didn't think..." she let the sentence trail.

"It's ok" she made a bright smile at Kagome.

They kept on chatting about Sango's work all afternoon. Sango had stopped writing, seeing that she didn't have the necessary inspiration. She felt at ease with that girl, Kagome. She felt like talking to her about anything, even her brother, something that she had never talked about with a stranger. She guessed it was part of Kagome's charms to be this opened and kind to everyone around.

When the evening was about to come, everyone received a note that a dance would be held. There would be a supper before where everyone was invited to attend to. "Are you going to come?" Kagome asked, turning toward her. They were still sitting on that same bench from earlier.

"I don't know. I don't think - ..." she started but was interrupted.

"You're coming! There's no way you're going to let me endure my sister alone for all evening! I need your entire support to get through this damn dance!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Why are you going if it's so much torture for you?" Sango asked. She was almost afraid at the girl's outburst.

Kagome thought for a second. "Because it'd be fun! Come on! Please come with me!" she made the puppy eye look, the one no one could resist and finally won.

"Hai, I'll come" Sango sighed. 'She makes no sense at all' she thought for herself.

"Yay! I'm sure you'll like it."

They both when their separate way and walked back to their room to get ready for supper. This was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

Sesshomaru really thought he had seen it all. He was wrong. He was invited to some dance. Great, that was just great. Was he going to go? Most likely not! He hated those receptions where everyone would go around and play nice with people they hated. That was just plain hypocrisy. At least when he didn't like someone, Sesshomaru made it known. Usually, they left him alone afterward.

He was one of the greatest demon that had every lived wasn't he? Of course, his father was still considered as the greatest but they weren't even comparable. The eldest Kinyme was almost 500 years old, meaning he had lived during Feudal era and had survived the Great War. The Great War was the biggest war that had ever happened on this earth. World War one and two were meaningless children fights beside that.

It had lasted about 200 years. It was a war that opposed humans and demons to know who would get the upper hand and become the supreme ruler of this planet. One may thing that demons were supposed to win considering the fact that they were stronger creatures, made to survive and possessing enormous power. It wasn't the case. Humans had terrible fighters. Those fighters were often women and they were a real danger to demon. They were mikos. Of course, there were still the priests that played a great role, yet the reason why humans weren't destroyed was those wretched creatures. Then, after hundreds of years, the lords had finally decided to meet. They made a pact. None of both races were to ever fight in such a senseless fight ever again. When they tried to apply it, no one ever listened to them.

It was Inutaisho himself that had put a stop to all of this. He had summoned from the dept of hell a type of creature no one would ever want to face in battle: shadow demons. That was all thanks to a sword of his that he still had; Sounga. In that time, he had three swords; Sounga, the sword of hell, Tetsusaiga, the sword of this world and Tenseiga, the sword of heaven. Even though Sesshomaru had always desired the Tetsusaiga, his father had entrusted the sword to Inuyasha. It was said that Tetsusaiga had a barrier that would prevent him from touching it. He, Sesshomaru, was left with the Tensaiga while his father kept Sounga with him. He didn't care though. If he had been in Feudal era too, maybe he would have fought to have it but here, in modern age, there was nothing left to do with swords.

Anyway, shadow demons were those fierce creatures that would never die. It didn't matter how many times you wounded them, they would always come back and inflict more damage. Sesshomaru knew it; he had trained with one of them. He had lost; of course, there was no possible way of winning with them. His father, in that matter, was seen as the most powerful yokai that had ever existed on this planet. He was the one who could stop a war that had raged for over two centuries. Sesshomaru had something to be proud of. He was the legitimate son of power itself.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. There was no way he was going to go to that dance. There wasn't even a possible chance that he would be going. No way! No one would ever make him change his mind.

Sesshomaru sat groggily on a chair and watched around himself. Everyone was enjoying themselves. How he had gotten there after all? That was easy, the thing, or more like person, that cracked his resolution was called Bankotsu. He recalled the events that occurred.

* * *

"Hey Sesshomaru, you're going at the dance tonight?" Bankotsu called, popping his head inside the room.

"How many times will I have to tell you before you understand that you must knock before entering either my room or my study?" Bankotsu was grinning. "I could be changing myself." He added. He watched with some satisfaction – which he didn't show – Bankotsu's face fall.

The human male quickly recovered from the shock. "Well, there's nothing there that I haven't seen already, right?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. That was unexpected. "..." he made no comment.

"Although I have heard rumours about demons being, you know, very well endowed." He made a boyish grin.

"Let me tell you that those aren't just rumours." Sesshomaru answered, directing his attention back to his laptop that was opened on his desk.

Bankotsu took the challenge. "Well, that's something you, demons, will have to prove!"

"I have no intention of showing you that part of my anatomy." Sesshomaru said from behind his laptop.

"Ah! Afraid of being beaten by me, a simple human?" Bankotsu teased

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"So, you're coming or what?" Bankotsu asked "We're going to be late for the supper!"

"I am not going." Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly.

"Why is that?" Bankotsu asked. He knew the yokai wasn't very social, but not that much.

"I have work to do. I have to finish that report."

The human made an evil grin and closed the laptop, automatically shutting it off. He received a growl from the dog demon.

"I do hope for your safety that it was saved." He growled.

Bankotsu simply continued to grin and took the laptop. In a matter of second he was off with the precious technology, a dog demon raging after him. The human was fast and strong for his kind. It took some time for Sesshomaru to find him and when he did, the laptop was gone. "If you want it back, then you have to come to the dance tonight. If you don't, I'll throw it in the ocean."

* * *

That was how he had come to this. It was a desperate measure to get back that piece of technology his life was depending on. Ok, maybe it was a bit exaggerated. But he wouldn't survive a week in Jamaica with his dimwit brother – in a tight Speedo, he may add – without that laptop.

As he watched people talked about senseless things, he told himself that maybe if he threw himself off the boat then this torture would all end then and there.

* * *

Kagome enjoyed most of the supper time. Her sister was too busy flirting with the silver haired guy and Sango had kept her word and had come. They became friends really fast. They had so much in common. First, Kagome loved to read while Sango loved to write. They were made to be friends!

Soon enough, the dance started. The table were emptied and music started to play. People started to crow the dance floor. She and Sango went to. They didn't have any partner but they didn't care. The music wasn't her favourite but, hey, she wasn't going to expect from them to put party music, wasn't she. The songs were slow and made to dance with a partner – and also that you actually knew how to dance.

All of a sudden, Kagome noticed someone sitting all alone at his table. She was sure she recognized the man. She had seen him before. But where? Where had she seen this face before? It was all blurry in her memories. This man, she had seen him before. Then it all came back. It was Jinenji! She had seen him in her school! He had gone there to teach students about endangered species in many countries. It had been an interesting presentation he had made. You could clearly see that he liked what he was doing. It didn't go as well for every class though. She had heard rumours that he had been mocked because of how he looked like.

"Something's the matter?" Sango asked beside her. "You've been looking over that table for quite some time."

"I think I know that man. His name is Jinenji. Poor guy, he's sitting there all alone."

"I know him too." When she saw Kagome's surprised face, she added. "He's pretty known. He's got one hell of a reputation!"

"Reputation?"

"Yes, he's working for the protection of endangered creatures and I've heard he could spend months alone in a forest without anything to survive."

"Wow, he mustn't fear loneliness. Then again he..." she didn't finish her sentence. She was about to say that he must be used to it, seeing that no one wanted to be near him. She made her decision. "Wait for me a minute. I'll be right back." She left Sango standing there and approached the table. The man noticed her but feigned not to see her coming his way. He probably thought that she was leaving to see someone else. She stopped when she was at his table. "Hi" she greeted.

He made a surprised face but answered "Hi"

"You're Jinenji, right?" When he nodded, she added. "I'm Kagome. You've come to my school to present what you're doing for all those animals." He nodded at her response, probably trying to remember her. "I saw you sitting there all alone. So I told myself that maybe you'd like to dance." She smiled and held her hand for him to take.

Jinenji looked at her for quite some time. Was she blind? There were lots of other men in the room for her to dance with but she actually chose him. He felt warm in his heart. Who was that girl who made him feel wanted since a very long time? "I'm not a very good dancer." He said. He almost knocked himself out, mentally of course. A girl just asked him to dance but he has to push her away by telling he can't dance. Way to go, that's the spirit! It was true, though. He wasn't a very good dancer.

"It's no problem. I'm not a very good dancer myself." Her smile grew.

He had no other choice but take her hand. That smile of hers was truly hypnotizing. They both walked toward the dance floor and began dancing. When she had said she was a bad dancer, she had lied. Jinenji could clearly see that she knew what she was doing. He, on the contrary, felt ridiculous. She didn't let it show if it bothered her though and that made him feel more and more comfortable. The great moment he was having was shattered by another girl that came by. She was dancing with a guy with silver hair. Jinenji could only guess that he was one of the Kinyme. Silver hair and golden eyes were their trademark. He had heard that both sons were on board.

"Wow, I see you have found a partner that suits you perfectly." Kikyo sneered and laughed. She walked away with Inuyasha to dance further on the dance floor. Right now, she didn't know Kagome. If anyone asked, they weren't related.

Jinenji bowed his head and stopped dancing. "I will leave you, Miss Kagome. I do not wish to cause you any further embarrassment." He stopped dancing and turned around.

Kagome quickly grabbed his hand. "Let us finish that song, alright? You shouldn't worry about what my sister says. She's a real bitch when it comes to appearance."

The hanyou nodded and finished the song. When it was over, he excused himself and walked back to his table, not before making a smile to the young lady. "I had a great time. Thank you" he thanked

"That was nothing. I really enjoyed dancing with you." They both went their separate way. Kagome went to find Sango while Jinenji returned to his reading at his table. His heart was light, he felt accepted for once. The girl hadn't been forced to dance with him. She was willing when she asked him. He liked her already. He didn't remember her. He had talked gone in many schools and he couldn't possibly remember all the students.

"Wow, you did great! He enjoyed this dance very much." Sango said in amazement. Kagome had come back to her and they were sitting at the same table they had eaten on. It was all cleaned. "There aren't many people who would do what you just did. You're really kind."

Kagome rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "You think he did?"

"Hai, I'm sure of it." Sango was positive about it. "I saw that smile he did. That said everything."

Kagome blushed.

"Young ladies" someone said beside them "I fear that I cannot leave two young women sitting here all alone. My name is Bankotsu. What is the name of such a beautiful creature?" he made that smirk women were so fond of and Kagome blushed.

"It's Kagome"

Bankotsu held out his hand for Kagome to take. "Would you, Kagome, dance with me?"

Kagome sent a glance at Sango who nodded. The author waved at her with her hand. "Go ahead, girl"

"Sure, I'll dance with you." She took his hand and rose from her seat.

Bankotsu was nice. He had a real talent when it came to dancing. She felt like dancing on a little cloud. His movements were fluid and light. She enjoyed that song and was disappointed when it was over. They finally stopped. "Wait for me here a minute, would you?"

Kagome was surprised by what he said but didn't say anything. She nodded and soon he was off. She lost the sight of him because of the crow.

* * *

Sango sat at the table for some time, watching people enjoy themselves. On her side, she hoped the song would end soon and that Kagome would come back. She didn't like being left alone. She thought about leaving the place and go back in her room. Maybe, if she tried really hard, she could get herself to write some more on her new novel. She was about to resolve herself to leave – the song seemed to never end – when someone sat on the chair face to her. "You're the pervert from this morning." She stated.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "I'd like it better if you called my Miroku." He said. Sango raised an eyebrow, a sign that clearly said: 'What do you want?' "Would you dance with me?"

The author thought for a second. "Hai, if you keep your hands on yourself." They both rose and walked toward the dance floor. "My name is Sango, by the way."

A few minutes after, a loud slap echoed in the room. "I told you to keep your hands on yourself!" a woman yelled. One could only guess that it was Sango.

* * *

Kagome stood there for a few minutes before literally giving up. There was no way he was coming back. He had just left her standing in the middle of the dance floor. Great, that was just her luck. She had been dumped by some man she knew nothing about. That was a hard slap at her ego. She turned around and was about to walk away when a voice made her stop on her tracks.

"You really thought that I would dump you right here?" the voice was mocking.

Kagome turned around to meet the sight of Bankotsu and some other man standing by his side. The guy was obviously a demon, something you could notice by his markings, two magenta stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. A white fluffy thing she could only guess was his type of tail was hanging over his shoulder. He had silver hair and golden eyes. "Considering the fact that I don't know you, I'd say it's pretty normal for me to think you just ran away." She replied.

The yokai raised an eyebrow to her and Bankotsu laughed. "I'm not that kind of man." He finally noticed that Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru. "Kagome, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is Kagome." He made the presentation.

"Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru." She said nicely. She was answered by a short nod.

Bankotsu clapped his hands together. "Good, now you two have a dance together! Have fun!" In an instant, he was gone.

Kagome blinked a few times, before turning to Sesshomaru. "Is he always like that?" she asked, visibly shocked.

"Indeed he is most of the time." Sesshomaru answered. He was looking around.

Kagome mentally sighed. Great, how did she do to put herself in so much trouble? The guy was a demon. She was a miko. Soon enough he'd know about her being what she is. And when he would, it would be the end of her. 'Come on, Kagome, you can do it!' She tried to cheer herself up but the site of a stoic demon standing in front of her didn't help. "Do you want to dance?" she nicely asked. She smiled. She held out her hand for him to take. Sesshomaru didn't answer but took her hand anyway. This infuriated her to no end. She was trying to be nice and he was there, trying to look intimidating to her; something he mastered quite well. This dance was the worst dancing experience Kagome ever had. If Bankotsu was a great dancer, it was because he let her free for her movements and he was supple. Sesshomaru was dancing like... well... like what he was, a dog demon. The grip he had on her was strong, as if he feared she would run away at any moment and he was the one to conduct. It showed that part of his personality. He probably was a jerk who liked to control everything around him. Kagome only hoped the song would end fast enough. After a few moments of pure torture, the song finally stopped. "Thank you, I enjoyed the dance." She said,

"Glad for you." He replied emotionlessly.

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. 'What a jerk!' she screamed in her head. "Are you always such a jerk?" She blurted out. There was no way he was going to humiliate her after she had been so nice to him.

His attention was brought back to her. "What did you say?" he asked, a threat in his voice. His eyes were settled on her and they shone with angriness.

"You heard me well so don't play the hypocrite one!" Kagome threatened him, pointing a finger in his direction. "I'm trying to be nice and you're playing the 'I way better than you' guy." She angrily said.

"From my point, I have been the nice one here. I have complied with your wishes of dancing with me, have I not?"

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. "Listen here, you overgrown dog! There raison why I asked you if you wanted to dance was that I was trying to be nice and polite with you. Your friend Bankotsu is a real weirdo who probably needs mental help if he truly thinks that I would wilfully dance with you. This was as much torture for me that it has probably been for you so don't go around and play the victim!" she crossed her arms and huffed. Then she turned around and left him standing in the middle of the dance floor. "Stupid demons and their stupid pride!" she groaned before walking away.

"Sesshomaru could feel his claws fill with poison and his eyes bleed red on the edges. How dared the girl to insult him in such a manner. Wasn't he better than she was? 'She should know where her rightful place is.' He thought, preparing himself for an attack. He was about to completely loose control and leap at her when he noticed a black form in the corner of the room. _'A shadow demon'_ his beast told him. This was bad. He couldn't kill the girl with the eyes of a shadow demon on her. Those creatures had been created by his father but that didn't change anything to the punishment that would await him if he killed the girl. He saw a few ones scattered all over the room and it made him back off a bit. The atmosphere of the room was slightly off. People were shivering and pointing at the shadow demons. The entire room fell silent. No one knew why they were here but knew something was wrong. They were looking around nervously. Sesshomaru decided that it wouldn't be a good thing to kill the girl, after all. It wasn't worth it. He calmed himself. When he did, the shadow demons disappeared.

"A feisty one, isn't she?" A voice blurted out behind him. If he wasn't wearing that emotionless mask of his, Sesshomaru would probably have jumped. How the hell did Bankotsu always managed to get behind him without him noticing? That was a real mystery. He could only guess that it was part of the mystery around the human.

"If you wish to live, I suggest you to close that trap of yours." He threatened. He left to go to his room, his mind wondering about the strange feeling he had at the contact of her skin. He had felt something really weird. It was as if his senses were more in alert in her presence. Her presence was both threatening to him and soothing. He couldn't understand how a person could evoke both feeling at the same time and that bothered him. He would send a message to his father and tell him about it.

* * *

Wow, long chappy! (10 pages long)

Well everyone, you know what to do! Review!

The one and only, Evil Yokai


	5. Sunken

Chapter 5

Sunken

It happened in the middle of the night while everyone was still peacefully sleeping. It was around 2 in the morning when a shadow appeared, walking silently down the corridors. You couldn't see the figure of the person, there wasn't enough light to do so. The shadow looked human yet his traits were mostly hidden by the absence of any source of light. The moon shone brightly in the sky yet the person kept hiding in the shadows.

It didn't take long for the shadow in question to kill every people that were up at this hour and make the boat float away from its normal destination. He turned to the right and navigated for about an hour. At 3 am, he believed that everything was ready. His plan was going to take place right now.

There was a loud blast and a long metallic sound that screeched in everyone's ears. Many jumped awake at this suspicious sound, intending on looking around for any sign of those who were supposed to work on this boat. What made people start to panic was when water started to filter through the wall. Many people panicked and started running everywhere, not knowing where to go. The rooms were mostly under the first floor and every of those who were there found themselves stuck in there room, unable to open their door because of the pressure the water made on it.

Kagome was one of them. She had awoken when she had heard the sound. Well, who wouldn't? It was so loud it would probably waken up a dead person. She had automatically tried to get out, noticing that her door was too heavy to push. She knew it was useless to try. Only a very strong demon would be able to get through it. Anyway, she also knew that if she managed to open the door of her room, water would automatically fill the room. She had another problem now. Water was seeping in her room from the space that was under her door. She needed to get out before she was trapped in her room. She didn't want to drown. She finally had an idea. It wasn't such a very good idea but she had no choice. If she couldn't find a way out, then she'd have to make herself one! She placed her hands on the wall. She knew that her room was the last on the left and her hands were placed on the left wall. She gathered miko energy in her hands and concentrated to make a ball of energy. In that instant, she was glad that she had learned to use her abilities as a priestess. When she felt that she had gathered enough energy, she let it all and blew a hole in the boat. Water immediately flowed inside the room and Kagome was almost crashed by its strength. She held onto a part of the wall that offered a good grip. When the room was almost all filled with water, she took a deep breath and waited some more. When the room was completely filled and the current less strong, she began to swim outside the room. She swam past the huge hole and tried to get away from the boat. Her lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen and she seriously hoped she could make it to the surface before she fainted. She was already gasping for air. In an ultimate effort, she made it to the surface and took a deep breath. God it felt good to breathe! From afar she could a group of people that had made it out too. She waved in their direction but it seemed that they already knew she was there. She began swimming toward them.

* * *

Sesshomaru was a part of those whose room was on the second floor. It had been really easy for him to get out, descend the stairs and when on the outside, see what was wrong. Something or someone had made a huge hole in the front of the boat and it was filling with water really fast. There was nothing he could do to save the boat and so he decided to take the air. From the yokai cloud he could form under his feet, he watched the extent of the damages that were inflicted upon the boat. He soon came to the conclusion that it was a 'someone' that did it. There was a strong scent of acid in the air. Someone had burned the metal of the boat. He heard cries all around him and came to the conclusion that every floor under the first one was probably filled with water. People were dying in there. It wasn't because he was cold-hearted that Sesshomaru didn't go to save them. He knew that those humans would never survive long enough for him to actually manage to find a way to get in without bursting the wall off, killing them on the spot. There was nothing he could do for them.

Kikyo, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were also part of those who were on the second floor.

Everyone that managed to get out alive of the boat met in a small group. Sango was the first one to arrive, with Kikyo. They had both met and swam together to some place a little further from the sinking boat. Sango was shocked and desperate. Kagome hadn't come out yet! Kikyo was worried also, though she knew Kagome would make it alive. She was a priestess. All she needed to do was burst the damn thing off. Though she wondered what her sister was waiting for. Miroku joined them soon after, followed by Kagura and Naraku. A giant pink balloon floated toward them. It seemed that Shippo had survived too. Inuyasha also came, all wet and cursing. Kaguya followed soon after. Bankotsu was next. He was dragging an unconscious Jinenji who woke up second after. He had been knocked out when they had run into each other it seems. Sesshomaru joined, calmly sitting on his cloud. He wasn't even wet. "Let's find a safe place." Bankotsu proposed. He made a quick head sign to Sesshomaru who took off higher in the air. He was back in a matter of seconds.

"There's an island if we swim in that direction." He indicated, pointing a certain direction.

"Is it far?" Jinenji asked.

"It should take, if you swim fast, about an hour." There were groans.

"Let's start swimming in that direction. The longer we wait here, the weaker we'll get." Naraku said.

"Wait!" a feminine voice called. "We can't leave! Maybe other people survived! Kagome hasn't come out yet!" It was Sango. As she said those words, a blast of pink energy came out of the boat. Everyone turned in that direction and every demons felt the hair on their skin raise. That was power was threatening. Soon, a figure was waving in their direction and swimming toward them.

"Did you miss me?" Kagome called as she came in their direction.

"Don't scare me like that, you idiot!" Kikyo said, visibly angered. She hit her sister on the head. Even if both couldn't stand each other, they were still sisters. "What took you so long anyway?"

"Well, as you can see, sister, I had to make a hole in the boat." Kagome stated. "That slowed me down a bit."

"Kagome!" a children's voice called. Kagome head shot toward the sky and she silenced a giggled that was about to cross her lips. There, in the middle of the sky was a giant bubble gum pink balloon one could only identify as Shippo. The bubble popped and the child landed in her awaiting arms. He was panting as if he had done a great exercise. Kagome understood that the child wouldn't be able to fly all the way toward an island or any place they decided to swim toward.

"Alright everyone, let's move our sorry asses out of this place!" Bankotsu called. He was already starting to swim toward the place Sesshomaru had told them about.

People groaned but complied. Kikyo, using one of her abilities as a priestess started to levitate. There was no way she would swim. She was a good swimmer but not that good.

Miroku, Sango and Bankotsu were forced to swim, considering their human heritage.

Kaguya took the air. She was a demon; she had, somehow, the capacity to fly.

Sesshomaru was already on his yokai cloud, floating above them.

Inuyasha jumped out of the water and started to run toward his destination. If he used some of his strength and keep a rather fast pace, he could walk on water.

Kagura and Naraku were both riding on a feather that was created by the wind demoness.

Jinenji was swimming too, considering that his demon heritage wasn't strong enough to permit him to do anything else.

As for Kagome and Shippo, the miko started to gather energy under her feet. She couldn't levitate like Kikyo but she had another trick up her sleeve. The energy she permitted to gather in her feet made her literally walk on water. Everyone looked at both humans in a strange way but didn't make any comment. Shippo was safely sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

Then it started. Everyone, using their own ability, started making their way toward the island that could probably save their lives.

They had most some for about half an hour when someone saw something. It wasn't good news for anyone.

Kagome was running on water when she noticed something. It seemed in her eyes that something was under her, moving in the water. She didn't like it at all. She stopped running and called out for everyone. She had enough of it. Whatever was under her and most of the people who were on water level had followed her for a long time. She was scared to death.

The attack came out of nowhere. Kagome only had the time to see a shark fin before a wide opened mouth came swimming in her direction. Letting out a cry, she jumped away from the range of attack of the huge creature. She concentrated her energy on her hands as she landed on them. She finally got up only to register that she was surrounded. Those moving form from earlier were sharks. Those who were in the water were already panicking and those who weren't in it were already wondering what they could do.

Bankotsu was the first one to be 'saved'. Sesshomaru had dragged him up on his yokai cloud faster than anyone could see. "Thanks buddy" was the grateful words he received.

Soon enough, others were rescued by those who had 'special abilities'. Sango found herself riding on Inuyasha's back, since it seemed that the hanyou didn't fear the sharks even if he was at water level. He couldn't rescue more, seeing that was already heavy enough for him to carry an additional weight on his back.

Miroku was rescued by Kagura and Naraku and rode with them on the large feather. The feather was already at his maximum capacity.

Kikyo was the charitable soul who saved Jinenji. She did it only because she didn't to see any blood being spilled because of her. She grabbed his hand and soon enough they were both levitating.

The only one who was left in danger way was Kagome. There was no way she could count on Kaguya to save her. The woman was egoistical. She saw a shadow becoming bigger and bigger by the second and understood. Another shark was attacking. She threw herself on her left just in time. The shark in question had tried an underwater attack.

Kagome tried to start running. Maybe she could outrun them, something she highly doubted though. She needed to get away. She soon found out there were several sharks all around her. She was trapped. Damn, she hated those situations. Kikyo couldn't save her; she was already using her ability to help Jinenji. If she helped her too, she would tire too rapidly and wouldn't make it to the island. She had to rely on her own strength for now.

The next attack was so fast, she didn't see it. She had her back turned to that particular shark that silently started swimming in her direction. She turned around only to see its wide opened mouth about to crash on her. She was doomed. In other words, she was as good as dead. Shippo cried out.

"Sesshomaru" Bankotsu only had to say. The yokai had already seen the upcoming attack.

Kagome was rescued when something huge crashed on the shark, its claws digging into the marine creature flesh and ripping it apart. Kagome stood there, shocked. In front of her was standing a large dog. He was literally walking on water! He came beside her and she instantly backed away. The creature growled – somehow, she believed it was out of frustration. His head took a sharp turn as if he had seen something coming and Kagome noticed that the sharks were agitated. They had smelled the blood. They needed to get out before it became a real carnage. The dog came closer to her and Bankotsu popped his head from the back of the creature. "Hop on, Sesshomaru won't hurt you." He called out. He held his hand for her to take.

Kagome was under the shock. That was Sesshomaru, the guy that had danced with her? No way, that was... huge! She had seen some demons change in their true form but it was never this big! She jumped and took Bankotsu's hand as another shark was coming her way. Right now, climbing on Sesshomaru's back was a better option. He took the air with both Bankotsu and Kagome riding on his back. After a while, Bankotsu voice could be heard. "You don't have to hold me like that, you know!" he wined. "Sesshy won't eat you." He was answered by a threatening growl from the yokai in question because of the nickname.

Kagome hid her head behind his back – he was sitting in the front and her behind him – holding him even tighter. "Don't anger him!" she scowled at Bankotsu.

The human male laughed at her. "Don't you worry! Fluff butt won't harm me. His social life depends on me." He laughed and Sesshomaru snapped him teeth in another attempt to threaten the human that was riding on his back.

Kagome, exasperated, gave him a good slap behind the head. "Stop that! That's not helping at all!"

If Sesshomaru had been in human form, he would probably have raised an eyebrow at her words. She was defending him. She must be really scared of him, he thought.

Kagome was scared beyond what she had ever been. Hell, she was riding on a giant dog's back! That was freaking scary! She had to admit though that Sesshomaru really made a cute dog. She stiffened a giggle. His fur was silver and very soft to the touch and he had the blue crescent moon on his forehead. His stripes were still there but deformed. His eyes were blood red with a black pupil and his ears looked so soft to the touch that she only wanted to pet them. She started to scratch his back, near the ribs. She was rather surprised by what she heard. Sesshomaru was purring! She heard a chuckle that came from the other passenger.

"You enjoy that puppy guy?" Bankotsu teased him. Sesshomaru turned his head toward them and his eyes focused on Kagome. He titled his head slightly on the side.

"Sorry" she squeaked and hid behind Bankotsu who let out another laugh. The head on the dog demon returned to his original place, looking forward to the island that was starting to take form in the horizon, not before sending one last glance in her direction. They would be there in less than half an hour if they hurried.

Mwahahahahahaha

Bankotsu and Sesshomaru have a very strange relationship. It's a miracle that Bankotsu still have his head on his shoulder with all the insults he says to Sesshomaru...

Oh well!

An addicted to fanfictions, Evil Yokai


	6. Saved

Chapter 6

Saved

When the island was finally in sight, everyone felt relieved. They would make it alive! There were no more sharks around yet no one wanted to return in the water. Surely there was something as threatening as sharks in those unknown water. Kagome was probably the only one who wanted to go in – well, more likely on – the water. First, she didn't like at all the fact that she was riding on a yokai's back when the said yokai could find out at any moment that she was probably his greatest foe and second because the woman, Kaguya, was sending dirty glares in her direction. Man, her life sucked.

"Hey, I think we're almost there!" Sango cried out for everyone.

A few groaned in exhaustion. That was their way of saying that they wanted to arrive soon. Kikyo was starting to tire, you could see it. Keeping herself and a hanyou in levitation for such a big amount of time was too much for her. Kagome knew, though, that her sister could make it. Kikyo had this great capacity to push her limits even further each time a problem posed.

"Are you alright?" Bankotsu called over his shoulder. He had to raise his voice because of the wind. They were traveling pretty fast.

Kagome glared at him. "Don't even ask if you value your life." She threatened.

For her utter joy, Sesshomaru turned his head and barked at her.

"Sesshy says that if you're going to be sick, you better throw yourself off of him..." Bankotsu translated.

Kagome paled at the threat that wasn't really pronounced but that she could feel in the air. She decided not to answer anything. That was the best option for now. "You can speak with dogs?" she asked him

"No" he answered, shocking her.

"But..."

"I've known Sesshomaru for a very long time. I can almost read in his mind." He tried to lower his voice but the inu demon heard it anyway. "And it's not pretty I tell you." There was a growl coming from the demon who shook himself, obviously to Kagome, to pray them off his back.

Kagome tightened her grip on Bankotsu, digging her nails in his shirt. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to die. She was going to be thrown in the water! Ok, she could swim... but they were so high in the sky! She thought that if she didn't land correctly, she would die from the impact. Such a great death that was!

"Whoa! Calm down buddy! I was just kidding!" He was answered by an angered growl but the demon stopped. He turned to Kagome with a bright smile but it turned into a cry when she raised her fist at him. There was a loud sound of a fist connecting with something and Bankotsu was there, sitting on the great demon's back with a lump on his head.

"Now shut it!" she scowled at him. He was silent for the rest of the travel which amused Sesshomaru greatly. Not many could make Bankotsu shut his big mouth.

Sesshomaru was the first one to land on the island because he was ahead of everyone. When he landed, he waited for both to get off, something Kagome hurried to do, Shippo still on her shoulder. He had been silent for most of the time of the travel. She would have kissed the ground if she didn't find the thought utterly disgusting. Bankotsu stayed on Sesshomaru's back a while longer, whispering something in the dog's ear. "I think you're intimidating her." The dog shaped demon let out sound that resembled to a snort. He jerked the front part of his body upward, throwing Bankotsu off of him. The human landed in a rather ungraceful way beside Kagome who merely spared him a glance and rolled her eyes.

Behind the display of stupidity, Sesshomaru transformed back to his original form. Kagome watched as his traits started taking back those he had in his humanoid form. Damn was he handsome. She mentally slapped herself: stupid female hormones! She directed her eyes back toward the ocean and waved at those who were coming.

Soon enough, Kagura, Naraku and Miroku were standing on the ground too, followed by Inuyasha and Sango and Kikyo and Jinenji. Kaguya came after. Obviously to her there was no hurry. Kagome didn't know why, but she hated that girl. That was a new feeling but somehow that woman made her uneasy and somewhat aggressive. She didn't know why and decided to push the thoughts away. Hell, she didn't even know who the woman was!

They stayed there, nobody speaking to anybody. That was weird. They were there, stuck on an island, and they wouldn't talk to anybody. Or maybe was it that they were mourning? There had been great losses when the boat sank. Maybe was it that they felt bad for not being able to help? Nothing could be done about it. The boat had sunk too fast for anyone to do anything. Yet, they stood there in complete silence, watching the ocean, maybe in hope of seeing anyone alive. The ocean was calm. There was no sight of the boat.

Shippo, who was now in Kagome's arms, was crying softly. Kira hadn't survived. Kagome was hugging the little kit, comforting him as best as she could. "Shh, crying won't bring her back." Shippo continued sobbing, tears straining down his cheeks.

"Let's find a safe place. It may take a while before anybody finds us. I've seen a building this way when we landed." Bankotsu pointed his finger in a certain direction.

"Hai" Kagome agreed. "We're all wet and I'm starting to get cold. We should try and dry off a bit." Everyone agreed with her. They were still in their pyjama and most humans were shivering.

As they followed Bankotsu's lead, Kagome couldn't help, even in this kind of situation, but think that they really looked amusing in their pyjamas. She giggled mentally. She, herself, was only wearing a ten size too big tee-shirt that went down to her knees. What? Oh god, she hadn't noticed that she wasn't wearing anything else. Good thing the tee-shirt was really long! She had her panties under it but that was all. She mentally thanked whatever god there was up there that it wasn't white. Everyone would have seen through it. She crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't have her bra either... this was really bad. To encourage herself a bit she looked at people around her. To her utter shock, she noticed that her sister was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. One could only guess what colour it was. You guessed it right; it was white. The worst was that Kikyo was wearing it shamelessly. Kagura was wearing a normal pink pyjama with bright red flowers on it while Naraku was showing his 'manliness' by only wearing a pair of pants. Kagome supposed that in his room he had air-conditioning. He was rather well built, Kagome thought as she noticed the showing abs. What? God had given her eyes; she had to use them somehow! Anyway, Miroku had a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts, Sango too and Kaguya was wearing something that looked like silk kimono. Damn, some people were really strange. Silk kimono to SLEEP! She rolled her eyes and continued. Jinenji was wearing the same thing as Miroku but the shorts were longer. Shippo was the cutest of all. He was wearing an orange pyjama with teddy bears on it. In the 'less clothed' category, Inuyasha would have been the winner. He was only wearing boxers... that were wet. God, what a nicely shaped ass he had! She mentally slapped herself. 'Get a hold of yourself, Kagome.' She scowled herself. Another competitor for the 'manliness' category was Sesshomaru. He was wearing baggy pants and nothing upper. For her sake, he should have worn something... She felt her mouth water... and almost choked. Great, that was really ladylike! She sweat dropped. What was happening with her? They were in a dangerous situation and all she was doing was looking at a demon's abs! She needed mental help. That was the course of her thoughts until they came in view of a large building.

As she saw it, Kagome knew something was wrong. The building was huge and made of gray stone. It almost looked like a prison. There wasn't any bar to the window and so her assumption wasn't good. As she looked around, she noticed that everything around was deserted. There wasn't anything else but that building. The thing was freaking her out! Maybe it was like in most horror movies where a group of lost people enter a house and gets killed or maybe it was the oddness of the whole situation. How could a building be standing there without anything else around? Who would use it? What purpose did it have? She felt panicked. As she looked around, she noticed many suspicious glances. People were wondering too.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see if there's someone!" Bankotsu called out to them. He had taken a certain distance and was 15 meters ahead.

Obviously to Kagome, it seemed that he was the one leading around. Everyone seemed to do what he was saying. Well, some people were born to be leaders.

"Hey! Stop bossing us around!" Inuyasha burst out in irritation.

Kagome took back what she had thought. No, not everybody was obeying Bankotsu.

"Shut it, Inuyasha" came the threat from the full-fledged dog demon.

Inuyasha simply looked away and huffed but stopped complaining anyway. Kagome watched the display with some surprise. Sesshomaru seemed to hold some power over Inuyasha. Finally, they made it to the large double doors. When they appeared in front of it, they noticed that, indeed, something was wrong. The 'double doors' as many thought it was, was in fact a huge automatic door that worked with a membership card. If you didn't have that card, you couldn't get in.

They knocked a few time and even banged on the door but nothing would do. They walked around the building as to see if there were other ways to get in but found none. There was one door and one way to get in. They stood there for a couple of minute, standing like idiots as if expecting the door to open. "Let's break it down" Inuyasha finally said, giving a solution to their problem.

"I don't think those living inside it will actually like it." Naraku worded. Kagome jumped. She had never heard his voice and almost came to think that he was mute. Obviously he wasn't.

"Feh, just like I, you know that there's nobody left on this damn island." Inuyasha snorted at the other half-demon.

Kagome shivered. This looked even more like a horror movie. She liked horror movies, but actually appreciated them more when she was in a movie theatre and not in the middle of it. "When you say that there's nobody left, you mean it is..." her sentence was completed by Sesshomaru.

"Deserted" he finished for her. "Nobody has set foot here for a long time."

"So, what do we do? Should we enter?" Sango asked. She was shivering in her pyjama. It was the early morning and the sun was slowing rising in the sky and colouring it.

"There's no harm in trying." Jinenji agreed with Inuyasha.

"Back off!" Inuyasha commended and readied his claws. He was going to be the one to break down the door. With a leap, he was in the air. "Iron-..."

Within a matter of seconds, Bankotsu was holding the hanyou, preventing him from breaking down the door. "You fool"

"Let go of me you bastard!" Inuyasha struggled against the rude grip Bankotsu had on him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You need mental help or what?"

"Shut up!" Bankotsu snapped at him. "I just saved your pathetic life!" He, then, let go of Inuyasha. Everyone raised an eyebrow at Bankotsu as if expecting some explanation. He did give one. "This door, as I first expected when I saw the security system has a new technology against demons." He looked at confused faces. "They have a security system in which you have to have a membership card, but what would be the use of such protection if it can easily be broken down by demon? There is a trap awaiting those who will try to force it."

"I have never heard of such technology." Sesshomaru commented from afar.

"Those who created it wanted it to be done in complete secret, but I happen to have numerous contacts and they told me about it. If you attack with demonic strength, it returns the blow full force at you. That is what happens if you try to force it open. We must try and find another way."

"You say it repulses only demonic strength?" a feminine voice asked. Everyone turned around to see who it was. It was Kagome.

"Yes, demonic only" Bankotsu answered "Normal explosives would probably break through. Yet, it may have other protections against those."

Kagome turned to her elder sister. "Then maybe..." she started saying

"You do it, I'm exhausted." Kikyo cut her. "I need to rest."

Kagome nodded. "I'll try something." She placed herself so that she was facing the huge door. "All demons should back off a bit." When she met with interrogative eyes, she shrugged her shoulders. "Just for protection..." All demons backed away a bit except for Inuyasha. Kagome blushed and precised what she meant. "By demons, I meant everyone with demonic blood…"

"Feh" was the reply she got but the half-demon jumped away anyway.

Kagome concentrated her miko energy in her hands, much like she did on the boat. Soon enough, a pink ball of energy started forming between her two hands. She waited some more in order for it to be completely full of energy and strong enough to pierce through the door. She simply hoped that there wasn't any protection against mikos or she was as good as death with the force of that blow. When she felt herself reach the proper amount of energy, she let it loose toward the door. Smoke filled the air for a couple of second and when it was all cleared, everyone could see a huge hole where once stood the massive door. Everything inside was pitch black. All the lights were off.

Every demon could feel the tingle the girl's power had one their senses. As she gathered it, they found it even more threatening to them and they couldn't help but wonder why they felt this way when the power in question wasn't directed to them. It made the hair stood on their skin. Who was that girl? What was that power that felt so threatening to them? All those questions crossed their mind as Kagome gathered her energy to destroy the door.

Demons these days didn't know much about mikos and that unbelievable power they possessed. Most yokai thought they had all died and that their power had not been passed down. It seemed, anyway, that the yokai knowledge about mikos had not been passed down either because they looked surprised at the human's display of strength.

* * *

What's inside the building? What will they discover? What is awaiting our little group? You'll find out in the next chapters! Until then, review!

The one to live in the shadow of hell, Evil Yokai


	7. Stuck for some time

Chapter 7

Stuck for some time...

"Well, who wants to go in first?" Bankotsu asked, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. Demons were staring at Kagome in a very strange way. He knew what she was and he also knew that they didn't know. He wouldn't blow up her cover yet. He wanted her to gain their trust. Also, he didn't want to start a war between the little group. They were in this mess all together and needed to work in team if they wanted to survive. Besides, she had proved her usefulness to the group. It was obvious that she wouldn't bring any harm to them. She seemed to be the kind of person who wouldn't harm a fly. Yet, she knew her to be high-spirited. The way she had talked to Sesshomaru in the ballroom proved it. There was also that Kikyo girl. It seemed that they were sisters. It meant that Kikyo must have priestess powers too. The way she levitated showed that it ran in their blood. It also proved that they were fully trained.

"You go first!" Kagome exclaimed. "You asked, you go in!" There was no way she was going to enter that dark building that strangely looked like a laboratory for any horror movie. She would die of fear before.

"What? Why me?" Bankotsu whined. He didn't want to be first either.

While the two of them continued bickering, Sesshomaru entered the building, followed by Inuyasha and everyone else. Sango was the one to turn around and yell at both. "Hey, don't just stand there or we'll leave you behind." She laughed at the face they made and ran to catch up with the others. Shippo was with them and walking away. He shook his head. Both of them were acting like children. Yet, he was the child.

Kagome and Bankotsu looked at each other and ran to catch up with the brown haired girl. Bankotsu gripped Kagome's shirt to slow her down and take the lead but she tripped him when he did. He met face first with the floor and was left there all alone, in the dark. He caught up with them a little later. They were in what looked like a dining room. It was a HUGE dining room, as if a hundred people once worked here. Where they were, no one knew. What was different from the outside, where it looked like a desolated area, is that it was really clean, as if it had been used recently. No windows were broken, everything was at his original place and the walls seemed like they had just been painted. They were all white. That was enough to make someone go crazy. "Where have you been?" Sango asked, visibly wondering where he could have gone.

"That's her fault! She tripped me!" he accused, a finger pointed accusingly in her direction.

"You started it, remember?" Kagome mocked.

Shippo jumped in Kagome's arms and cried. "Inuyasha is mean! He hit me!"

"You asked for it!" Inuyasha threatened the kit.

Kagome could feel a vein pop out. Maybe it was her maternal instincts that kicked in or it was just that she felt protective over the poor kit, but right now she didn't care. She wanted to hurt Inuyasha badly. Maybe she could castrate him. That was a good idea. Or maybe she could just purify him to ashes. Ok, she was getting a little sadistic, but he did hit a defenceless child! Well, maybe not defenceless, but still a child! "Inuyasha!" she threatened.

"Everybody get under cover." Kikyo said sarcastically. When her younger sister was mad – which was something really rare yet painful – someone would surely suffer.

Kagome walked over the half-breed who snorted at her in an undignified manner. "You!" she yelled, a finger embedded in his chest. "How dare you?" Her face was now tomato red and everyone thought she was going to explode from the pressure. Inuyasha was about to say something but she kicked him on the tibia. He groaned in pain. "I don't want to hear you pathetic excuses! Now,** you** listen to **me**!" she made an emphasis on what she said to make sure he understood. He nodded in understanding and kept his mouth shut. "If you ever hurt Shippo ever again, I'll make you regret to be ever born. Have I made myself clear?" she threatened. Inuyasha nodded again. That woman was scary. She was a mere human yet she was scarier than Sesshomaru when she was mad. He started breathing again when she walked away. His shoulders slumped forward and he sighed. "Don't go and think I'm done with you yet!" Kagome yelled and turned around in his direction, making Inuyasha take a much like military pose.

"Are you looking for these?" Kikyo asked, twirling in her hand a necklace with beads.

"Where did you get that?" Kagome asked

Kikyo shrugged her shoulder. "I saw the beads when we looked around a bit. Someone probably forgot them there."

"Good, can I have them?" Kagome asked.

"On one condition"

The younger priestess raised an eyebrow. "What condition?"

"I want to be able to use it too." She smirked.

"That's a deal." They shook hands and both grabbed a hold of the necklace. It wasn't made of enchanted beads but they just had to put a spell over it and it would act just the same. They started chanting something in perfect harmony and the necklace glowed. Everyone looked at it with horrified eyes. 'What the hell is going on?' was probably everyone's course of thoughts. The necklace soon was fragmented and floated in the air. It went right around Inuyasha's neck.

"What the hell is that?" He used all his strength to pray it off yet nothing would do. It just wouldn't break up. He was stuck with it. The two priestesses finished their chanting and smirked evilly. Inuyasha laughed at them. "Feh, what are you going to do now? Make me die of embarrassment?"

"You show him, sister." Kikyo said to Kagome.

"With pleasure" Kagome cleared her throat. "Sit boy" As she said those words, Inuyasha slammed on the floor, obviously dragged by the necklace.

"Bitch" he muttered from the floor. Another string of curses soon followed.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled

'thud' "Why you little whore!" he growled.

'Idiot' was Sesshomaru's only thought as he saw the fire burn in her eyes. Inuyasha was going to be 'sat' again. He could bet on this.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

'THUD!' This time, Inuyasha preferred to stay silent.

After, they looked a bit around to find suitable clothes. They found some and almost everyone sweat dropped. There were white shirts and khaki pants just like in the army. Only that. Obviously everyone was going to be dressed in the same way. Everyone changed in different pieces after they found out how to turn on the lights. Surprisingly, they still worked. When everyone came back in the dining room, Kagome almost burst out laughing. That was a funny sight. They were all wearing the same thing. Shippo was the only one to whom they couldn't find any clothes to fit his size and so Kagome had undressed him to make his pyjama dry off. He was running around with a towel wrapped around his body. It made Kagome laugh.

"These clothes don't fit my personality!" they heard someone whined. "What if people actually see my like that! I'm going to die of embarrassment!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at Kaguya in a look that obviously meant 'shut up', which is what she did.

* * *

It wasn't a laboratory, that's for sure. Sesshomaru told them it wasn't because he could smell the antiseptic anywhere. And since everything was obviously closed, he should have. As they walked around, they soon noticed the strange technology that was all around them. Bankotsu was walking around all those huge machines, explaining to them what the purpose of each of these was. As he turned on a computer, he let out a cry of utter joy. "What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I know just where we are!" He said with triumph in his voice.

"Lost on an island? We already know that." Naraku sneered at the human.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Duh" he said sarcastically at the hanyou. He turned around to speak with the others. "That's the place where the army soldiers train." He explained. "I don't know precisely where we are because I don't have the position where the boat was when it drowned but I guess we are somewhere in the Caribbean Sea. It doesn't say either where is situated this island exactly. I guess they want it to be a complete secret."

There was a gasp and everyone turned around. Kagome had her hand on her mouth and looked frightened. "What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked with his childish voice.

"I blew up a building that belonged to the government!" She stated as if it was the end of the world.

"And?" Bankotsu asked. Visibly, he didn't know where she was going with that.

"Won't I be hanged or put on the electric chair for that?"

Everyone looked at her like she had gone mad. "Don't you worry about that." Bankotsu laughed aloud. "You did it to save our lives." Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow but made no comment. Kagome gulped and nodded.

"Anyway, even if they do, that won't be a great loss." Inuyasha snorted.

Sesshomaru could see the fire in the girl's eyes. His brother was going to get it this time.

"SIIIIIIIIIIT!" her yell resonated for some time in the empty walls. It was soon followed by a loud 'THUD' as a heavy mass hit the floor.

* * *

She approached him silently, not really knowing if he already knew of her presence. He was a demon, surely he knew that she was standing right behind him. She fidgeted a bit, not knowing how to start the conversation. Damn, couldn't he just turn around already? Was he doing it on purpose? Was he doing this only to make her feel uneasy? She didn't know and she didn't want to know either. She just wanted to say thanks and nothing much. Was it that hard? She guessed it was since she couldn't gather the courage to do it. What was it about him that scared her so much? Kagome was about to fake a cough to get his attention when his cold voice spoke.

"What do you want?" You could tell he was irritated by her presence. He turned around to face her.

This irked Kagome a bit. She was trying to be nice and he was once again acting like a total jerk. Damn, that man – or more like demon – was impossible! She calmed herself though. She wasn't there to start yet another fight with the irritating inu yokai. "I just wanted to say thanks for earlier. You saved my life and I'm very grateful." She told him. His reaction made her want to strangle him.

"Hn" was the answer she got as he turned around to continue what he was doing earlier, which was nothing. He was looking out the window with a strange expression. It was as if he was thinking about something in particular. Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch as anger seeped inside her body. She clenched her hands into fists but decided against it. Now wasn't the time to start bickering. Beside, she didn't know if the shadow demons would protect her if she started the fight.

She huffed and walked away from him. In the room, everyone was bored beyond reason and the atmosphere was sort of tense. There seemed to be some kind of rivalry between that Naraku and the inus. Well, to her eyes, it wasn't necessarily rivalry. They just seemed to not stand each other. They weren't speaking and were sending themselves glares from one side to the other of the room. Well, Naraku and Inuyasha were the one to glare at each other. Kagome mentally sighed. After some more time where Kagome decided to sit down and wait too, Shippo on her laps with his dry pyjama on, Bankotsu emerged from the next room, the one with the computers and strange machines. He looked tired. "Alright everyone, I have very bad news." He said not before slumping onto a chair. When he saw that he had everyone's attention, he continued. "There are no phones, nothing to call someone so they would come to save us in this goddamn building. We're stuck until someone comes here either by mistake or willingly."

Kagome's jaw fell. No, it wasn't true! It was all a nightmare! She needed to wake up. Now! But she knew it wasn't a dream; it was all real. How could they run so much out of luck? "Can't you send an e-mail or something? Someone's going to get it and ask for help!"

"Iie, those computers don't have access to Internet." Bankotsu showed them. He was right, the icon was not present on the screen.

Most of the people inside the room sighed. What were they going to do? Kagome felt like panicking but calmed herself. It wouldn't help at all. Then, she got an idea. "Couldn't one of the demons just fly over the ocean and warn the authorities of our presence here?" she suggested.

"Iie" Bankotsu answered "we don't know where 'here' is, actually. Even if I don't doubt the abilities of demons, it is very hard to find our way in the air when there's the ocean under us. They would probably end up flying in circle. No insult, really!" he rubbed the back of his head while glancing at the demons who were all looking at him with wary eyes. They hated when their little flaws were put in front of everyone.

* * *

Ok, the juicy stuff is about to start!

Review!

The evil me, Evil Yokai


	8. Revelations

Chapter 8

Revelations

"You know, if I were you, I'd stay away from my brother." Inuyasha said, settling himself on the chair at Kagome's right. The others were busy around and Sesshomaru had excused himself a few seconds ago, probably to relieve himself.

Kagome was stunned. First it was because Inuyasha would actually speak to her in a nice way and second because he'd say such a thing about his brother. "Why?" she asked

"You'll think it's strange but Sesshomaru holds a certain grudge against humans. Even though he won't admit it and pretend like he doesn't care, he usually can't stand humans. The two exceptions would be my mother and Bankotsu."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "And where are you going with that?" she asked, suspicious.

"Listen, I'm not trying to make trouble in here, but if you value your life, I suggest you to back off a bit." Upon seeing her confused face, he decided to tell her everything. He would never get her to do what he says without a proper explanation. "There are two reasons for that. The first one, and most comprehensible for you, would be that Kaguya has her eyes on Sesshomaru."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that. What was that woman's business if she spoke with Sesshomaru? It wasn't like she was going to jump on him and rape him for Christ's sake! She guessed it had to be a demon problem.

"When demoness sees in another woman a rival for their man, they tend to be rather..." he seemed to look for his words "... unwelcoming and much tensed. Some get violent."

Kagome burst out giggling. This **was** a demon problem. Damn they were stupid! Now, that wasn't very kind from a girl that is supposed to incarnate purity but Kagome couldn't help but feel this way. "Listen here" she told Inuyasha who couldn't understand how she could just laugh at what he was saying. He was trying to be serious! "As you probably saw earlier, I can defend myself no problem. If that Kaguya can't keep her hormones in check, I'll cool her off a bit. And let me tell you something, she won't like it." Good thing that Kaguya was away for some time, a place unknown to anyone, because she would probably have taken the girl's words as a challenge.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The girl was overconfident. You could tell she had never fought against a demon before. She was protected by the shadow demons though. That gave her the advantage in any fight that might occur. "The second reason would be linked with what I told you earlier. Sesshomaru doesn't particularly like humans and he tends to be very aggressive some times. Damn, he even tried to kill me once! And he almost succeeded. If our father had not stepped in, he probably would have. I saw him beat up a guy one day. He just would let him go! If shadow demons had not stepped in, the man would have probably never seen another sunrise."

Kagome was shocked by what she had just heard. That couldn't be true! "But he saved me, remember?" she argued with him. She refused to believe him.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Bankotsu told him to. I told you that the only people he respected were Bankotsu and Izayoi, my mother. He did it because Bankotsu told him to." He paused as to make her realize the extent of what he was saying. "If Bankotsu had not told him to, he wouldn't have raised a finger for you." Seeing that she still had some trouble following him, he shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't want to believe me, then be it. I have warned you." He rose from the chair and walked away, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Inuyasha's words proved to be true when Kaguya came back. Kagome was sitting a little bit away from everyone and her sister was currently too busy flirting with Inuyasha to care about her younger sister. Kagome was still sitting at the same place, thinking about what the half demon had told her. Could she believe him? Should she believe him? Should she ask Bankotsu about it? No, she answered her own question. He'd tell Sesshomaru about it and that might prove to be a very bad idea. Great, she always had to be in the middle of the fights! Damn, she wished she had never met either inus. That was the course of her thoughts until she saw a familiar figure walk in her direction. 'Just what I need.' She thought, rubbing her temples. It would be a very long evening, she could feel it.

The other woman came near her and sat on the chair where Inuyasha was previously sitting on. She looked around, as if checking if someone was listening then, satisfied, engaged the conversation. "You stay away from Sesshomaru." She snarled at Kagome.

Kagome locked eyes with the raven haired demoness and did as if she had not heard. She didn't feel like complying with Kaguya's every wish. Maybe all the male the model had in her life were like that. Maybe her friends – even if Kagome doubted she had any – were like that, but she wasn't. "Don't you just love that weather?" she asked innocently. Her eyes were directed toward a nearby window. "Summer has always been my favourite season. The flowers are all bloomed and showing their best colours." She looked at Kaguya again. The woman's face was red from anger.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Kaguya asked indignantly. It was the first time in her entire life someone would dare treat her like that.

"I did" Kagome answered. Upon seeing Kaguya's face lighten, she added the other part of her sentence. "but I don't care."

"You little-..." she started but at this instant, the door opened, revealing the stoic demon named Sesshomaru. The man of her dreams had just entered. She pushed the thoughts she had about Kagome away and concentrated herself on the nicely shaped demon that was now in her presence. He wouldn't be interested in a human anyway, she knew it. She was going to have him for an entire night and maybe more if he proved to be worth it. She started walking away from Kagome and in Sesshomaru's direction.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance upon seeing the world wide whore ignore her. Really, how could men actually sleep with her? It would be because they were dumber that what she gave them credit for. She guessed that Kaguya must have had all the illnesses that were related to sex before remembering that demons didn't catch those things. She, Kagome, wouldn't either. She was a priestess. Her priestess power purified all threatening elements that could be in her body. That meant illnesses and poison. Well, those were the one she knew of as for now. Anyway, she was getting off subject. She rolled her eyes at the demoness and watched what would happen. She could bet she would be turned down. Sesshomaru was gay. It was so obvious that she wondered why she had never noticed it before. Ok, maybe she was overreacting a little bit. She just wanted that whorish women to eat dust. She wanted Sesshomaru to push her away and tell her how much she was ugly. There, she had said it! Maybe then she wouldn't feel so miserable. He had pushed her away in the ballroom and if he pushed Kaguya away, then the demoness wouldn't feel so superior to her anymore. She decided to see how it would all end.

"Hi Sesshomaru" Kagura purred.

"..." he didn't answer and didn't even look at her.

Kagome could feel the triumph in her veins. She watched as Kaguya sat beside him. Obviously the demoness wouldn't give up so easily.

"Don't you want to spend time with me?" she asked and then added "alone." She stretched her hand and Kagome almost thought she was going to faint from the sight. Kaguya put her hand on Sesshomaru's lap and inched forward to where his manhood was residing.

Sesshomaru reacted so fast that either woman saw anything. He slapped Kaguya very hard across the face. It was so powerful that the woman fell off her chair. He got up and towered her. "Do not ever touch me again. Have I made myself clear?" he growled at her. He looked like an enraged dog even though his face seemed impassive.

He calmed himself and sat again on his chair and gazed out the window. Kaguya got back on her feet and, sending a glare all the while around her at those who were laughing – which was pretty much everybody –, snapped at him. "You'll regret that! You don't know what chance you missed!" He ignored her completely and she stomped off the room.

Everyone laughed their heads off and Bankotsu even tapped on Sesshomaru's shoulder to felicitate him. "Nice going buddy!"

Sesshomaru ignored him too.

* * *

The evening went on rather uneventfully until Kaguya came back from the room she had previously claimed as hers. She had an idea behind her head to get the humiliation right back at Sesshomaru. She tossed the hair that was on her shoulder after the door closed itself. She had just re-entered the cafeteria where everyone was sitting and talking. It still smelt of cooking and she had to admit that the scent was rather pleasant. "Like the smell?" Bankotsu called from afar. "Kagome cooked." Ok, she definitely hated the scent. It seemed that they had found some food after all. Everyone ignored her as she walked in the room and that made her want to scream and kick everything around. She was supposed to have all the attention! Wasn't she the most beautiful demoness around? Seeing her target sitting alone in a corner, she smiled to herself. She would put her plan to action.

Inuyasha had been sitting alone for some time now. Kikyo, the girl he secretly craved for, was gone to put away his and her plate as they just finished eating. She was really his type. He caught himself thinking that maybe he would like to get involve with something much more than just sex. He shook his head. He was at it again! He had thought the same thing with the last girl he'd been with. That was before he had learned that she actually had a boyfriend. Such were the course of his thoughts when the demoness called Kaguya sat beside him.

Kaguya crossed her legs in a lady-like manner, trying to look as sexy as she could with those damnable clothes she had on. She mentally cursed not having her favourite skirt she had just for those kinds of moments. "Hi Inuyasha" she said sexily. She winked at him suggestively. "I was wondering what you were doing here all alone so I came to keep you company a little bit." She smiled sweetly, something that caused the others that were looking to have shivers run down their spine. It was freaking scary.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the very obvious woman. "I'm not interested in bedding with you." He snorted.

Kaguya made a surprised face she feigned being hurt. "I would never think such a thing!" she exclaimed. Everyone in the room turned around and gave her a look. She glared at them. "I just wanted to talk." She leaned toward him. She wanted his defence to crack. She knew he would be suspicious. Hell, she had just tried to hit on his brother. She hated to resolve to fuck the guy's brother but if this was the only way to get the man into her bed, then be it! She desperately wanted the god of sex to make her cry out... oh well, she hated having sex with unworthy guys like half-breeds or humans but if this was the only way... she was wet just thinking about the silver haired demon. She would enjoy it if she kept thinking about him all the while she fucked his younger sibling.

"Sorry but he's not interested." A feminine voice said sharply. At first, Kaguya thought it was that same girl, Kagome, who had told her that in such a threatening way. It was the bitch's older sister. She believed her name was Kikyo. The human's eyes were burning with a fire that truly said that Kaguya wasn't at all welcomed.

Kikyo had just come back from the kitchen where she had helped her younger sister do the dishes. Kagome had nicely offered everyone to do it for this morning since everyone was worn out. The sun was already rising in the sky. It was showing nine on the huge clock that adorned the room. Everything was dead silent. Yet, no one wanted to go to sleep. It was as if some tension was still amongst the group. Everybody was still working on adrenaline.

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha caught Kikyo in his arms and placed her on his laps, as if he was trying to show his claim to the other demoness who didn't want to go away. Kaguya, finally getting through her thick skull that she was not wanted – Kikyo was making a wonderful job remembering her with that sweet-aggressive smile of hers. Kaguya had never known that that kind of smile actually existed before but she had just found out. The smile would have very beautiful and taken for something sweet and caring if Kikyo's eyes didn't burn with that same fire that was increasing after each minute spent in their company. It seemed more like they were screaming bloody murder now. She huffed and turned around. "Keep him to yourself, bitch. I have no interest in half-breeds anyway." Making a wicked smile, she added her favourite sentence when it came to those situations – not that they happened very often but a girl has to be prepared for every possibility. "You two are made to be together. You both are worthless and insects in my way and I'm going to crush you." There, she had her honour saved this time. Or so she thought. Strangely, both didn't react. They just kept looking at her. Usually those she insulted would jump on their feet and fight her. They didn't. She guessed why seconds later when she turned around. She received a loud and echoing slap. Everyone's eyes were defiantly on them now. Not that they weren't before. The group had followed the whole argument. They had just tried until now to make it subtle. The only who did not seemed the least interested and was still frowning toward the window was Sesshomaru. Those kinds of fights weren't for him. He could be very strong and all but those pitiful arguments really ticked him off. He preferred to mind his own business. He just sent a side glance toward them.

The whole room remained silent when the shock of the instant was over. Kagome was standing in front of Kagura, her hand still in the air as if she had not finished the whole movement. Kaguya had a red mark adorning her skin now. Had it been from a normal human, that slap wouldn't have had any effect on the demoness but Kagome's purifying powers truly gave her incredible abilities. You could clearly see the trace left by the small hand of the human female. Kaguya sent a dirty glare in her direction but didn't do anything. The too great memory of what shadow demons could do plagued her mind. Kagome had fire burning in her eyes. "I'm going to make myself clear once and for all. You stay away from them and myself!" she everything but screamed in the demoness' ears.

"Make me, whore!" Kaguya yelled back at the human girl.

Kagome's right hand started glowing with purifying energy as she took a fighting stance. That was it, she was loosing it! She planned on turning to ash the slut who dared tell her, Kagome Higurashi, that she was a whore. Hell, there was no one on this damn planet who was as much as a saint as she was. Argh, she was getting off subject! 'Now back to the matter at hand, Kagome, let's purify that stupid bitch!' she thought viciously. It wasn't that she cared a lot about her older sister, but when people insulted her name, she got angry easily. She was about to strike when someone caught her from behind and held her tightly. Miroku then stepped in-between both women in an attempt to stop the fight. "Let me go! I'll teach her not to mess with me!" Kagome yelled, struggling against her opponent. She soon realized that it was Bankotsu.

"Now, let us calm ourselves." He worded, still holding the kicking and screaming, frustrated Kagome in his strong arms. "No one here wants the shadow demons to appear." This cooled the human's temper a bit. She knew how much their presence was tensing the air around and that surely wasn't the most necessary thing right now. Everyone was exhausted. Shrugging, she managed to get away from the black haired man and looked at her watch. It was almost ten.

Kaguya felt herself tense and tried to control herself. She just wanted to rip the human apart. She kept a straight face though and walked away.

Sesshomaru adverted his eyes from the window and looked around with narrowed eyes before returning to his contemplation.

* * *

Oh! Tension is building in the room! What will happen? Wait and see in the next chapter!

Mwahahahaha

My only self, Evil Yokai


	9. Sorrow and treat

Chapter 9

Sorrow and treat

The day went on pretty fast. They had walked around the island, trying to find any living being and to their utter shock, the whole area was deserted. Whatever building there was, except for the one they were sleeping in, were in very bad shape. They were all destroyed. No animal seemed to live there either. They also had tried to look toward the sea, in search of any boat that would pass by but saw nothing. It was as if no one even knew about this place. How right they were. As they met back in the cafeteria and while Kagome did another miracle with her cooking – hell, she only had dried food! – the others exposed what they had found during the day. In all, nothing was exchanged. They had found only more supplies of dried food and they now estimated that they could survive about three months in this place. Yet, it was unnecessary since they did not plan on staying this long.

As the day went on, new friendships were developed... as new rivalries. Kaguya kept on being a bitch to everyone and isolated herself from them all. After the miserable failure of her third attempt – it was even worse than with Sesshomaru – she had decided to give up. To her the men in this group were all gays! It hurt her ego that they would refuse her. Sango and Kagome who were already close friend developed their friendship even more. Inuyasha and Kikyo were most of the time kissing. Bankotsu was spending time between Kagome and Sesshomaru and Miroku was desperately trying to grope Sango, something he failed at every time since Sango always saw him coming and wacked him on the head. Jinenji was, most of the time, in a corner except for the time Kagome was spending time talking to him and asking questions about his job and passion.

After that short break they took to have a great lunch, they continued their exploration of the island. Inuyasha and Kikyo went their own way and Sesshomaru the other. Bankotsu went with Kagome and Sango since he believes they were greater company – by his say – than Sesshomaru. Jinenji also went his own way even when Kagome asked him to accompany Sango, Bankotsu and her. He just shook his head and waved at them with his enormous hand. Kaguya was still inside the building and refused to go out and help them. Most were thinking about leaving her behind if they ever found a way to get out of the island. Naraku and Kagura, the most silent of them all, left on that large feather to circle around the area. No one ever noticed the cold look Sesshomaru was sending them as they left except for Kagome. She really thought the guy was strange. Could Inuyasha be true about it? Could Sesshomaru really be a violent person? She shivered at the thought that she had insulted and angered him. He could have killed her.

* * *

It was later that everyone heard an explosion. The deflagration was so great that everyone felt the trembling of the earth. It wasn't very long before everyone came, running – and flying – toward the place. Smoke was filling the air and they couldn't see anything. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome, Bankotsu and Shippo were the only ones who were there for now. They were the first ones to arrive on the site.

Kagome inwardly brought her hand to her mouth and coughed. The smoke was affecting her lungs and so she decided to back off from the site with Shippo in her arms. Kikyo did the same. Only the men stayed and tried to distinguish something. Miroku and Sango arrived a few minutes later, panting for they had been running the whole way to here. They both stayed behind with Kikyo and Kagome.

"Move it!" A feminine voice yelled.

Everyone turned around just in time to see Kagura ready a fan. Those who were in the front moved away just in time before Kagura let out an enormous gush of wind. The smoke disappeared and everyone gasped. Kagome fell on her knees, crying, her hands over her eyes to prevent herself from seeing anything. Yet, the sight kept plaguing her mind. She whimpered with Shippo's face hidden in her shirt. Kikyo just stared wide eyes at the sight in front of her. Inuyasha just turned around to puke. He felt sick. Sesshomaru remained emotionless and so did Bankotsu. Sango and Miroku had the same reaction as Kikyo. They just couldn't leave their eyes from the horrible sight.

Sesshomaru looked at the sight, mostly disgusted. There, in the middle of the field was a smoking corpse. The flesh was half-burned, leaving some patches here and there. The body was also almost all torn apart. In other words, it was horrendous to look at. The sent wasn't too pleasing either to the nose. They knew who was the culpable? Who would have done such a thing? Maybe it was an accident. Maybe there had been a mine there, still. The argument was hardly possible. Who in his right mind would settle a bomb on the ground were soldiers trained? And only one bomb at that! He, as everyone, turned around as they heard a crying sound. Kagome was kneeling on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, the fox kit cradled in her arms.

"Kagome..." Sango walked over to her and hugged the girl. Shippo squeaked because he was being caught between the two women. "Let's go back inside." She was too shocked to think about anything else.

* * *

"There's someone on this island! There's someone freaking watching us!" Inuyasha blurted out of nowhere. They had all walked back into the building, sitting yet again in that enormous cafeteria. They had been silent until now, the only sound coming from the crying Kagome. People tried to console her, but what can someone do against the sight that plagued her mind: the sight of a burned down body that belonged to her friend.

"Do you have no memory Inuyasha? Or is it that you are plain stupid?" Bankotsu blurted out a little more aggressive than wanted. "We already said that there were NOBOBY except us on this damned island!"

"Please stop yelling" Kagome muttered. Yet no one really heard.

"Oh well! Then someone here has fucking killed Jinenji then!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Stop yelling!" Kagome exploded. No one had heard her talk for the last two hours and was surprised.

"Kagome is right. Let us not take unnecessary turns about this subject. If we start accusing each other, we would only play that person's game. He obviously wants us to be destabilized by this. We are not going to. Before anything, we will search high and low this island for any sign of a person. If truly there's no one, we'll take the necessary measures. Is it clear for everyone? From what I know, it could be an accident." Miroku stated calmly. Everyone looked at him, somewhat amazed. How could he be so calm? It was beyond them.

"It was no accident." A cold voice said, instantly gaining all the attention. "If there had been any bomb here, there would have been a file, a document on the system that says what it was and where it was. There was no such thing. That means someone purposely placed it there: someone who is obviously not from the military." The room was dead silent. "Now" he continued "Bankotsu and I are going to investigate outside. Inuyasha, Miroku and Naraku will ensure the security in here. No one gets in, no one gets out of the piece, have I made myself clear?"

"And why I am not coming?" Inuyasha argued.

"Because I don't trust the other half-breed." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, for everyone to hear.

"Heh?" was the expression Inuyasha took. Seeing his brother's expression, he nodded. "Ok" He knew too well how sharp his brother's senses were. That didn't mean Sesshomaru though the killer was that strange man… only that there was something wrong with the guy. Anyway, Inuyasha didn't like him either.

To this affront, Naraku didn't even make a move. From the opposite corner of the room, he was intently listening to the conversation, Kagura sitting on his laps.

* * *

Bankotsu and Sesshomaru left the room to search the whole island at this indecent hour of the day. "There's no one here, right?" Bankotsu asked. "You knew it since the very beginning."

"If there had been even the smallest animal, I would have known. Nobody lives here. Yet, someone has come here not so long ago. The trap was settled since the very beginning." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Then you know who killed the guy, right?"

"No. Whoever settled this didn't leave a trace. From what I know, it could be anyone from those two suspicious girls with the power that resemble quite the explosion we just have been the witness to that company guy and his secretary. It could be Inuyasha. It could be that sadistic writer who is just realizing a phantasm. It could be that whore who seeks revenge. She is, after all, the one who stayed behind. Following the half-breed would not have been a problem, would it? There's nothing sure and placing panic upon them would only bring that asshole to continue."

"You'll tell them when we'll come back?"

"Yes, there is no point inventing a story. We would get all the suspicions if the cover blows up."

"You are right… Yet, panic will be settled." Bankotsu pointed out. "No one will be trusted."

"It is not like I will suffer out of this." Sesshomaru stated coldly. No worried expression ever crossed his features since the beginning of the conversation.

"Can I ask something out of you?"

"Hn" Sesshomaru looked at him, taken by surprise.

"If anything should happen to me, or anything… protect that girl, Kagome. She is to be protected from this."

"She is a suspect."

"She would not hurt a fly. Her heart is pure."

"Shall I remind you of her power? She has blown up both the boat and the entrance door of the building. Her power is very threatening to the senses."

Bankotsu sighed. "Ok don't be mad, but I'll explain. The girl is a miko. You know what it is right?" Upon seeing Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, he added. "She's not a treat. It was Jinenji, her friend, that was killed! Has it been revenge, wouldn't it have been Kaguya who would have died? Please promise me Sesshomaru. Protect her soul from this."

"Why taking such a strong interest for a simple human girl? You have never gotten this far for a woman, Bankotsu."

"She is special. You have seen that smile… and those eyes. Don't tell me they didn't have any effect!"

"I will do as you say." Sesshomaru agreed yet never answered his friend's question.

* * *

When they both came back a few hours later, they explained the whole thing to the members of the 'group'. Well, not the entire thing, but part of it. "The island is empty." Bankotsu stated simply. "The killer is amongst us."

Surprised and scared to death, everyone looked at each other. "I'm not staying here any longer!" Kagura exclaimed.

"And where are we going to go?" Naraku sarcastically asked her. "We're all stuck in this place."

"Exactly" Bankotsu continued. "That means only one thing. Stick up with people you trust and don't walk around alone."

* * *

Tension is building! Who will it be? Who knows!

There is some confusion about the shadow demons. They are solely secondary to this story and everything will be explained in the next chapter as to what's going on with them.

Your fateful writer, Evil Yokai


	10. Another victim

Chapter 10

Another victim

The room was dead silent as everyone looked around as subtle as they could to spot their allies. Yet, everyone was also obvious that the other was doing the same thing. Kagome watched with apprehension everything that was going on around her. She had no clue whatsoever about who was on her side. Kikyo was, that was for sure but what about Inuyasha? Was Bankotsu reliable? And Sesshomaru, his so-called friend, he had the physic of a killer more than anyone here. She held the poor fox kit tightly against her chest. She was doomed. With no allies, trapped on an island with a killer amongst them, she wouldn't last much more. That was even more certain if the killer was a demon. She was strong, but handling a strong demon in the range of Sesshomaru – she had seen his true form after all – was way out of her competences.

"There's no point wondering whom to trust" a voice broke out of nowhere. Everyone turned their attention to Kaguya. "It's easy, I am certain about the identity of the murderer."

"Of course you are, bitch!" Inuyasha growled back at her. "That'd be you."

"What?" The demoness screeched "And why would that be automatically me, dog boy?" Sesshomaru's ear twitched a bit upon hearing the insult to his race but he kept his comment for himself. That conversation might just be interesting and help him find the identity of the killer.

"Weren't you the only who was left behind? You could have easily followed him, now, couldn't you?" Inuyasha worded wisely. Sesshomaru was surprised by the display of intelligence his brother made. He had come to the same conclusion as him.

"And you call that a proof?" Kaguya all but screamed. "Your very developed sense of smell, mutt, will tell you that I have stayed here all of the time! But aren't you bit suspicious in your haste to accuse me? Aren't you protecting something? Or maybe someone? The bitch for example…" She sent a dirty glare toward Kikyo who just glared back at her.

"If I had wanted to kill him, I would have just left him in the ocean and be devoured by the sharks instead of saving him, now wouldn't have I?" Kikyo stated wisely too.

"No, that would have been called a simple accident. The killer wants us the feel fear." Kagura stated. Everyone turned their head toward the couple at the end of the room. "I do not accuse anyone, I am simply stating the truth." She added somewhat shyly.

Naraku sighed. "That leads us nowhere. Let us all go to sleep. It is late." He yawned. "Let's go Kagura"

"What about you, mister secrecy?" Miroku asked. Naraku turned around to listen to what the man had to say. Seeing there was no accusation coming, he stated.

"I had nothing to do with this." He stated and left, Kagura on his tracks.

1111111111

Everyone was asleep – or mostly everyone – when the second 'accident' occurred. There was a loud banging noise, as if metal was ripped out... or something in that range. The sound was so loud it could have woken up the dead with its screeching. Everyone was up on their feet by the second the heard the threatening sound, thinking, in some cases, that they were attacked. But there was no other sound and soon enough, even the most scared ones popped a head out to find out what was truly going on. That was not Kagome's case. She told Shippo to stay inside and wait for her, rushed out of her room and ran in the corridor, deciding to knock to rooms to see if everyone was ok.

The first door she knocked on happened to be Sesshomaru's. She had just done the first 'knock' that the door was already opened and he stood there his eyes scanning the alley. He walked past her completely ignoring her presence at his door step and made way toward the last door at the complete end of the corridor. Kagome followed him silently but when he was about to open the door, he turned around. "Bankotsu, do not let her in." He worded. Kagome jumped and looked behind her. Bankotsu was standing there. How had he gotten there? She had not even noticed him!

"What are you talking about! Let me go in you jerk!" she yelled at Sesshomaru who was currently blocking the path to get inside the room. Kagome felt her heart start to race in her chest. That was her sister's room, right? The one she shared with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru simply glared at her and motioned to Bankotsu to hold her. The human grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and forced her to lock eyes with him.

"Kagome, let Sesshomaru handle this. It may be dangerous inside. We are only thinking about your safety here. Please wait a little bit." Kagome nodded and watched as Sesshomaru entered the room, stood, shocked for a moment, and then regained his mind and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, tearing his eyes away from the vision in front of him. He directed them toward his younger brother who was sitting in a corner in a mere towel, his hair all wet. Beside him was the sore proof that he had been sick.

"I was in the shower. I didn't hear anything except the noise... that noise...I thought my ears would peal off... sound of the devil... she said she'd go to sleep... I was going to join her after..." Inuyasha stuttered in a shocked voice.

"Was the door locked? Did you see him Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru insisted.

"No... When I arrived... she was like this... the door was unlocked... I think... in case her younger sister had problems she said... she was strong enough to fight off anyone she said... she insisted."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. Now how was he going to break the news? The girl would be completely broken to hear this. Then it struck him. Two deaths, two people close to girl. Maybe she was not as unimportant as he thought... maybe she had a certain role in this story. Maybe after all it was all a coincidence. Except for Kaguya, the girl seemed to get into the liking of everyone. He was about to continue his trail of thoughts when the door banged open and SHE stepped inside.

* * *

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled at Bankotsu while he held her in order for Sesshomaru to get in. She did not miss the shock that passed through his eyes. It may have lasted a single second, but it was enough to make her worry. That was her sister's room. What had happened in there? "Let me go!" she yelled once more.

"Kagome, please trust Sesshomaru! Let him go in and check things before anything."

"That's my sister's room! I want to know what's going on! Let go of me!" She struggled again but what could she do against the strength of that man? She went limp in his arms. "I want t know if she's alright" she whispered.

"Sesshomaru will tell us, Kagome. He'll come out any time soon and he'll tell us what was this all about. You know, maybe it's nothing. Maybe something just broke down." He supposed, half-believing it. He was not blind – and not deaf either. Something was up.

"No… no…it's not alright" Kagome muttered. "It's not alright! Something's wrong!" She screamed. Little did she know that she was making a scene in front of everyone. They were standing there as shocked as she was, though not for the same reason. What was wrong with her? What was going on? Questions ran through their head as Kagome began fighting Bankotsu once again, managing, God knows how, to kick him in the balls. Out of his grasp, she pushed the door open violently. "Kikyo!" she yelled and then froze. Her eyes became bigger and bigger as realization sank into her. She screamed at the top of her lungs while sinking on her knees. She stayed there in total shock muttering to herself. "No… No… No… NO! It can't be! IT CAN'T BE!" After some time, she realized she was not alone in the room and that Sesshomaru was there but also another person she recognized as being Inuyasha, Kikyo's lover. "You did it, huh? You killed her? It's your fault?" she asked in a haze. Her voice seemed distant and with no trace of emotions. Before she knew it, she was face first in a shirt as someone held her in his arms preventing her eyes to lay on the horrible sight in front of her.

Sesshomaru forced her to look at him. "Inuyasha had nothing to do. Someone entered when he was in the shower." He stated. Kagome felt the tears build up in her eyes, as if her body was finally starting to understand what was going on and soon enough she was sobbing uncontrollably. "I will protect you from now on, girl" he added. Sesshomaru gave a head sign toward Inuyasha and the half-demon got out of the room followed by the demon who held the girl.

"What happened?" Sago asked, worried about her friend. She only received a death glare from Sesshomaru for her stupid question. Sesshomaru brought Kagome back to his room, followed by Bankotsu and Inuyasha, leaving the others in the dark. They looked uneasily at each other and decided to open the door, revealing the sight Kagome had. Everyone felt sick in their stomach as they looked at Kikyo's corpse trapped inside the bed that had been forced closed in two, breaking her kidney in half and killing her instantly. "OH MY GOD" was the only thing exchanged between them as they gaped at the sight.

* * *

Second death, Kikyo is out of the picture. But who's doing this? Is it Sesshomaru who wants humans and half-breeds out of the picture? Is it Kaguya who wants to make Kagome suffer? Is it Naraku, the mysterious man? Or someone else... who knows? Oh yeah... I DO! Mwahahahahahaha. Until I tell you, REVIEW!

Short chapter, I know... but hey, it was exciting wasn't it? Did I manage to keep the suspense? Please review and tell me how I'm doing at horror stories. =D

The Best Writer in the World (in her head), Evil Yokai


	11. Who to trust?

Chapter 11

Who to trust?

There was no point hiding it, the mood was at its worst ever. Kagome was absent from the dinning room, preventing everyone from a delicious dinner and forcing them to do it on their own. The killer was amongst them. This simple statement that had been made by eldest Kinyme son finally sank into their mind, as if it had been previously put into a standby. They were finally realizing how much their lives were in danger. Or was it that they had secretly wished the bomb accident had been... an accident so to say. But now, the sight or that bed forced closed in half meant only one thing... there was someone playing with them... with their lives. The worst part of it was that they could not escape. Going outside was out of the question now that a horrible storm was above them. Rain had not stopped falling for two hours and was nowhere near stopping. Everyone was silent but the statement in their eyes was the same. The killer was a demon... or mostly part demon... or very strong. Not everyone had the strength to bend a bed in half. In fact, in most people's head, that who have been an impossible task to do if they had not seen it with their very own eyes. Beside, not everyone could get out of a room without anyone noticing and that after doing such a loud noise. So, the murderer was a demon. That reduced quite the number of suspects down to: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagura and Kaguya. The fox kit was out of this. It had not even been considered that such a young kid could even think about killing. He would not have been strong enough to do so anyway. Five suspects, two victims and five innocent people. Yet, the humans would not, as everyone would've though, ally themselves together to fight off those demons. They could have; they had a miko with enormous powers with them... and a human that was directly coming down from a pure blooded family of priests. They also had another woman who knew how to fight and defend herself. What stopped them? What stopped them from fighting off for their lives? Trust. It was as simple as an only word. Trust.

Bankotsu trusted Sesshomaru, Miroku trusted Inuyasha with his life and somehow Kagome seemed to trust Sesshomaru. Well, she had not reappeared since the discovery of the corpse but the sight of the great demon bringing her with him in his room burned their minds. So the only one left was Sango. She was alone, unprotected, but did not seemed to care. Or she didn't show it. She had pushed away every offer of protection that man, Miroku promised. How could she believe in a man who associates himself with demons? She had to speak to Kagome. She had to tell her. She should not believe in demons.

As if things couldn't get worst, Sesshomaru entered the silent room and gave them a new that shocked them beyond anything. No one had thought about it. "There are no shadow demons here." He paused while everyone's brain started working. "For those two deaths, they did not even appear to report the death and investigate in the group. They would have found the killer immediately for they can read souls. That means only one thing. The killer knew and still do know what he is doing. This has been planned from the very beginning. From the VERY beginning." He took a deep breath. "The next part is for you to believe or not. This person is after someone, one of us. I believe that he will continue killing everyone here until there are only two persons left: himself and the last victim, his ultimate victim." He turned around to leave the place. "That, of course, is for you to use or not."

* * *

Kagome woke up in a bed she knew didn't belong to her. At first she wondered why she was here, but it didn't take long before the information sank in. "Kikyo" she muttered. "What will I do now?" What would happen to her now, she didn't have anyone to help her. Her sister was dead and so was her half-demon friend, Jinenji. "I'm scared, Kikyo." She muttered more to herself than to her deceased sister. Was she scared? She was more scared than she had ever been. She had been attacked once by a demon. She had thought at the time, that it would be her most traumatizing experience, but this was… a lot worst. When you are attacked, your body create adrenaline and that little hormone makes your body faster, makes your thinking quicker and it permitted Kagome to not lose her sense during the battle and until the shadow demons appeared to protect her. Now was different. She could not rely on anything or anyone. She didn't know anyone. Of course, she knew Sango, but she came to the conclusion that she met Sango on the boat and the murderer was on the boat. The only one she could have trusted in was Kikyo. And now, Kikyo was dead. She was damn dead. And her body was still laying in that bed she shared with Inuyasha, in that bed she had met both pleasure and death. "Please help me Kikyo. What should I do?" She whispered and hid her face in a pillow.

"You should remain in that room."

The voice shook Kagome. That was that man's voice. It was Sesshomaru's. He was Inuyasha's brother. He was the one who helped her last night huh? Yet, he might want to kill her now that no one can save her. All those thoughts came crossing her mind as she slowly raised her head from the pillow to cross sight with the demon male. He was looking at her intently, his eyes emotionless. The way he kept looking at her like he did make shivers ran down her spine. She needed to get out of this place. There was no way this man wanted to help her. Those eyes, they were so… unreadable. There was no way… there was no way he was an ally. She needed to get out. NOW! Her mind started to race and to panic. "Let me out" she whispered in a tone she wished sounded calm. Yet it wasn't. Anyone could have sense the panic in her voice and Sesshomaru certainly didn't miss it.

"Iie. You cannot go outside."

Again with that emotionless tone of his! "Let me out!" she spoke aloud.

"Iie"

Now that was it. She completely lost it. "Let me out or I swear I'll scream so loud you'll be deaf for the rest of your life!" she threatened him. "And everyone will know that you are the killer."

"I am not"

"Then let me out."

"As you wish"

Kagome walked out of the room, her eyes never leaving the suspicious demon. Even when she closed the door, she kept on looking back behind her shoulder. Since she was walking backward, the inevitable happened. She bumped into someone. The 'someone' caught her before she fell on her butt and help her get up back into her feet. "Are you alright?" a male voice asked.

Kagome turned around and was face to face with red eyes. Upon closer inspected, she noticed it was Naraku, the demon Inuyasha had accused when Jinenji… when Jinenji passed away. Still panicked, she backed away. Who could she trust now? Mentally instable, she could not even realize the entire length of what was going on here. It was a premeditated situation the killer realized by sinking the boat. He had calculated that about these persons would survive and planned the way he was going to kill them. But that, Kagome didn't know any of it. Then something struck her, where was Shippo? He was not with her! She began panicking. "Shippo" she muttered, trying to remember the events of yesterday. Did he come with her? No, she had told him to stay inside the room.

"Oh, you're speaking of that fox kit?" Naraku asked. "Don't worry, he's safe. We took him in yesterday when you collapsed. Kagura believed that it was not safe for him to stay by his own. She is playing with him right now, do you wish to see him?" He asked.

"Really? Thank you for taking care of him." She smiled for the first time for what it seemed to her like an eternity.

"This way, please" he motioned in a very gallant manner and Kagome let out a small laugh at his comic ways. Little did she know that someone was watching her from the door. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the sight.

A few meters further, away from everyone's eyes, Bankotsu wondered what was going on. Why was Sesshomaru so mistrustful all of a sudden? There was something wrong with Sesshomaru all of a sudden. He seemed even more distant that his usual self. What that situation that tormented him? Or was it something else?

"Shippo!" Kagome called as she stepped inside Naraku's room, the one he shared with his wife. Well, she thought that Kagura was his wife. They were pretty close to each other.

"We haven't had much time to get to know each other since we came in here, mostly due to those strange things happening." Naraku mentioned as the two women saw each other. It seemed to Kagome that Kagura didn't really like her. Or was it only her eyes that looked like the ones of a certain person she had run from? The only thing she knew was that they were as red as blood, the same as her husband. And that color in itself was pretty scary. Then she wondered why she did not seem to be scared of Naraku who has the same eye color. "This is Kagura, she is my wife and secretary." He presented the woman and Kagome realized she was right to believe that the woman was his wife.

Kagome smiled at the woman who, in exchange, did not smile back. That was when Shippo decided to save the day and ran inside the room calling her name. "I was so worried! I was scared when I was all alone! What happened, Kagome-onee-chan?"

"Sorry Shippo, I didn't feel right and Sesshomaru took me in." She explained, omitting, of course, to mention that her sister was dead.

"You mean that scary man? I don't like him." Shippo stated. "He is scary"

Kagome blinked once, then twice. Should she believe the instincts of a young demon kit? Everyone says that demons have very high instincts of self-preservation. That could be a sign. She smiled back at the kit. "I don't like him either, Shippo. That's why I came back to get you. Shall we head back?" The fox kit smiled and took her head.

"Hai!"

"Well, before you go, I want to tell you that if there's anything you need you can call me." He kissed her hand goodbye which made Kagome blush.

'Wow, that was gallant. Is he supposed to do that if he's married?' Kagome wondered but then shrugged the thoughts away. 'It's not like we are having an affair anyways.' "Thank you for the offer, I will keep that in mind."

"One more thing" Naraku called out. He approached her until they were very close and muttered something in her ear.

* * *

Is that what we call a cliffy ending? Oh yeah, it is!

Find out next time! What is going to happen?

Cliffy ending Story Writer, Evil Yokai


	12. A Suspect?

Chapter 12

A Suspect?

**Last time:**

"One more thing" Naraku called out. He approached her until they were very close and muttered something in her ear.

**Now:**

"This is merely my opinion, but this man, Sesshomaru, he's definitely not clear. You should not get too close to him."

"You are the second person to tell me that." Kagome stated, quite in shock.

"It's not that much of a surprise. He is quite known around. He has that temper and particularly hates humans and half-breeds." His eyes narrowed. "If you ask me, it's no coincidence that a half-breed and a human died." Upon seeing Kagome panic, he added "but this is just mere accusations, it could just be anyone."

"I understand"

"Well, be careful."

"I will" She turned around to wave goodbye at Naraku's wife but she realized that she was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and got out.

Once in the long corridor, she couldn't help but take a look at her sister's room. In there, was the corpse one the one she shared her entire life with until now. They just couldn't get along, but they were sisters. They trusted each other. They always concentrated their efforts when they couldn't get over an obstacle. She was then forced to tear her eyes off of the door when someone just stepped in front of her. It was Sesshomaru. "What do you want?" She stepped back, holding the kit's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. For the slowly panicking Kagome, it almost seemed menacing.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Don't get close to that man. He is dangerous." He stated coldly.

"He's dangerous? Who are you to tell me that, mister 'I-hate-humans-and-half-breeds'? For all I know, you have plenty more motives to kill my sister, Jinenji, me and all the other humans! Don't you!"

"So that's what he made you believe?"

"So you think that I'm not intelligent to figure it out on my own? It's quite obvious that you hate every last human in here!"

He stood there, somewhat shock, or so Kagome believed she had seen something like shock pass through his eyes even if it was brief. "Then why would I have helped you yesterday?" he inquired defensively.

"You helped me? You tried to protect your brother from my accusation!"

He thought for a second about hitting her. Since there were no shadow demons, he could. Maybe she would gain back her brain. It was the time Bankotsu chose to appear right by his right side. The human immediately put himself in the middle of the two. "Now, Sesshomaru, don't you see you're scaring the shit out of her? Change that face of yours for Christ's sake. Surgery, haven't I talked to you about it?" He then turned toward Kagome and frowned. "You should not accuse people like that, Kagome. You should apologize to Sesshomaru. He is not more of a suspect than anybody else."

"You both are suspects! Leave me alone!" and she ran away from the two of them.

"It's getting harder and harder to keep her on our side. Do something about it Sesshomaru. If she doesn't trust anyone, she won't last long."

"Iie, she will last very long." Sesshomaru muttered for himself and walked back to his room.

Bankotsu stood there, in shock, then realized. "You don't mean..."

* * *

Kagome ran toward the dinner room, the room she believed she would meet everyone. Anything would be better than to stay in the presence of that creepy demon and his creepy friend. "Kagome?" someone called out. It was Sango.

"Sango, thank goodness you are ok."

"Kagome, a demon did that." Sango blurted out.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked, unsure of what her friend was talking about.

"Only a demon could" she paused "could bent a bed in half like that. It takes a lot of strength, too much for people like you and I"

"You mean that... you are right. I can't believe it. We have to stick together, Sango." She looked around before continuing her trail of thoughts. "Sesshomaru is dangerous Sango. I don't think we can trust him. His eyes are so cold, there is no normal person, demon or not, that could have that kind of eyes. They're evil."

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Tell me something that I don't already know. It's a deal then! We will protect ourselves and get out of this place alive. Let's promise Kagome."

"I promise."

Kaguya looked at both girls from the end of the room and narrowed her eyes. What a futile attempt at surviving. If it really was a demon's doing, they would not last much longer. It did not seem like it, but Kaguya was in fact jealous of the two girls. She had no one to rely on. Then again, did she really need someone to be on her side?

* * *

It was later in the afternoon that the third murder occurred. This time was different though, as many people could see it.

Kagome and Sango sat at one of the many dinner tables with Shippo sitting on Kagome's lap when Sesshomaru erupted in the room. He seemed to look for someone but walked away. "What do you think he is looking for?" Kagome asked.

"Probably his next victim" Sango replied sarcastically.

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen Bankotsu in a while." The first woman wondered. "Let's go check things out."

"Why put ourselves in danger? It's safer to stay here."

"Yes, but remember, the killer spots people who are alone. If we go together, he won't attack us three."

"You don't seem to get that the killer is a DEMON and that he CAN handle the three of us."

Kagome played with her hands and finally rose up to her feet. "Do what you wish but I don't want to let someone here get killed because I didn't do anything." She walked away, Shippo skipping on her tracks. Sango sighed but followed her.

'That's what's going to kill you' she thought to herself, yet wondering why she followed.

'Why am I looking out for someone I am scared of?' Kagome asked herself while she walked around the building. Was it because in her heart she knew that he would not kill anyone? Is it because in a certain way she had developed a friendship with him? He had been kind to her, always, and she had called him a suspect. It was all because of that friend of his.

* * *

Someone laughed near him. It was a woman. He was sure about it. It really looked like Kagome's voice, or maybe was it just a phantasm. He could not recognize any woman's voice in a giggle that came out of nowhere. It was even stranger to believe that Kagome would laugh out here. He was in the basement. He had found the door unlocked sooner and believed that someone might have come in. Since Kagome had run away earlier in the day, he believed that maybe it was her. The giggled made him even more certain that it was her. Where was she? It was pitch dark in here! Could she have finally lost it? "Bankotsu, right here" she whispered. There, he recognized it. It definitely was Kagome's voice!

"Where are you Kagome?" he called.

"Here" the voice came from behind a slightly opened door. He could see a naked form in the mist of the room. It was a woman's but could not truly tell that it was Kagome. It did look like her though. "Kago..." he asked while opening the door but did not see more. He received a massive dose of acid right in the eyes. He crumbled on his knees, totally blind.

"Sayonara, Bankotsu" the girl's voice resonated in his ears as she pushed him on the floor. He fell on his butt, his hands on his eyes and burning. She laughed out loud and disappeared.

"Shit" he muttered through clenched teeth trying to get rid of that enormous pain. He soon realized as he began feeling the acid continue his way through the layers of skin that he would not survive. It wouldn't be too long before it reached his brain. He let out a long scream that resonated through the empty wall of the basement. He laid face first on the floor, agonizing.

* * *

Everyone had heard the long scream that resonated through the entire building, though Kagome heard it better than anyone else since she was just a few meters away from the door of the basement. She was about to get inside when someone pushed her roughly. Sesshomaru ran downstairs. She blinked a few times before realizing that he must know who it was. "Bankotsu" she muttered. She ran after the dog demon, Sango right behind with Shippo in her arms.

When she got inside the basement, she hid her nose in her hand. What was that aggressive smell? Acid, but with something added to it.

A few meters away, she realized that it was burned flesh. Bankotsu was laying on the ground, face first. "Bankotsu" she called him. She obtained no answer.

"He is dead" came the statement beside her. Sesshomaru was laying on the wall, barely controlling himself. Kagome could see his aura flaring around him, threatening, menacing. Kagome tore her eyes off of the demon to look at the victim when she realized that Bankotsu had moved.

"He's alive!" she screamed and kneeled beside him. "Hold on" she told him, vanquishing the need to vomit. His face was nowhere near recognizable.

Before she knew it, Sesshomaru was kneeling beside her. "Bankotsu" he whispered, trying to gain his friend's attention. His friend muttered something. "What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked. "Who was it Bankotsu? Who was it!" It was almost aggressively.

"Kagome... why?" he seemed to ask. "Sessh..." and that was it. He became limp, his tortured face turned toward his old friend.

Kagome turned around and vomited. That was the only thing she could do now, her brain was obsessed by the horrible sight right before her. People were silent in the room and, when she finally got up, Kagome discovered that she was not alone. For all she knew they could all have been there for the whole time. That was the last of her problems; she wondered why Bankotsu had asked her "why". What did it mean? She walked toward them, trying not to look to what was left of Bankotsu, probably the strongest person she could have trusted. Notice the choice of word; she believed that she _could have_ trusted him. She didn't particularly like his friend. "I'm sorry" she mumbled. "I came too late. If only..." she began to sob uncontrollably and fell right back on her knees. "If only I had not said that..." she mumbled mostly to herself than the people in the room for they probably didn't even know what she was talking about.

When she started to control herself, she raised her head toward everyone only to see the hard look on their face. The stood all beside each other and looked at her accusingly. Upon seeing their accusing face, Kagome's jaw dropped. "You don't mean..." she started. Everyone kept their eyes on the girl while Sango looked around with incomprehension, little Shippo still in her arms and crying. Kagura finally detached her eyes from Kagome only to meet with a terrifying sight. She backed up and bumped into Kaguya who began to insult her but, before any sound could get out of her mouth, she saw what Kagura saw. "Holy shit" she muttered but hard enough for people to understand. Everyone's eyes raised and they took a few steps back from Kagome.

She, who had not taken her eyes off the group, in shock, finally looked toward everyone looked and was terrified by what she saw. The most terrified part was that it was directed toward her. Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red, his claws extended and his aura flaring around him, bright red. He was looking at her with a killing will. "I didn't do anything!" she cried. Tears were rolling on her cheeks as she looked at the dog demon, immobile yet still looking at her with his red eyes.

"Then why did he say your name?" Kaguya inquired. "When Sesshomaru asked him who attacked, it's your name that he said!"

"I did not kill him!"

"She could not have killed him." Sango finally spoke. "She was in the dinning room all afternoon and..." she was interrupted by Miroku.

"If I remember well, she left when Sesshomaru came in, supposedly looking for Bankotsu and when we find him, he's dead. How do you explain that?"

"Let me finish! I was saying that she was in the dinning room all afternoon and that when she went searching for Bankotsu she was with me all along."

"Then Sesshomaru and Bankotsu made a mistake." Naraku spoke. "There could actually be two killers."

Inuyasha, silent in the back of the room, did not even say a word. Still in shock that he had found Kikyo dead, he sat there, eyes blank, off to somewhere else.

Kagome looked toward Naraku with horrified eyes. Wasn't he on her side? If she could not have the support of him and Sango, she had no one to rely on. Everyone gasped as Kaguya called a run for it. Sesshomaru had moved. He had placed a step to the front, toward the isolated and terrified Kagome. Everyone escaped from the room except for Sango, Naraku, Miroku and poor little Shippo who was still in the woman's arms.

Those four watched as Sesshomaru lunged at the girl who did not even make an attempt to escape. He grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air against the wall. His grip tightened as he began to slowly choke her.

Sango lunged at the demon "Let her go, you monster!" she screamed at him, only to be caught by Miroku. "Let me go!" she screamed at him and struggled in his grasp. She failed.

"How do you plan on fighting him while he's in rage when you can't even get through me?" she told her in her ear while he held her. "Now just calm down, would you." He ordered.

"As if I could!" she fought against his grip only to have him tightening it.

At the other hand of the room, Kagome was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of air. She forced herself to look in the demon's eyes but only that was a hard task. She finally managed to do it, her eyelids heavy and mostly willing to close themselves so she could fall into a deep slumber, a slumber she would not wake up from.

"Sesshomaru, let go of the girl already!" Naraku yelled at the other demon. "You know as well as I that she is not the killer."

As if those words were magical, Sesshomaru's eyes became gold and cold again and he dropped the girl. Kagome fell on her butt on the floor holding onto her throat coughing. "We will see that", he growled. He took a hair from his head, a long silver hair. He placed it over his hand and it seemed that a long and yellow whip got was pulled out of it. The yellowish whip in fact served as a cord. Then in a swift movement, before Kagome could expect anything, he plunged in into her heart. She cried out in pain and as fast at it came in, Sesshomaru's hand was out of her body with no traces left that it had actually entered it. Only a yellow whip with no substance started from her chest to his hand. "You are now linked to me." Sesshomaru explained to her. "If you try to get out of my sight, I only have to do this." He clenched his first and Kagome gasped and fell onto her knees holding her chest.

"Stop this..." she managed to mutter and the pain ceased.

"This will give you a taste of what is awaiting you if you disobey me." He growled. "I can kill you with this technique so don't push me too far." His eyes bore into hers and they were cold, colder than she had seen them before. She nodded. "That will disappear" he mentioned, speaking of what was linking them. "Just be certain to follow me everywhere or you'll experience again the feeling of dieing." He let the whip disappear and walked away from her and prepared himself to leave the place. Kagome was still on her knees, in shock, looking at the place he once was. "Do not believe that I have dropped it. It just is that it's invisible so less bugging me."

"What do you think you're doing?" Naraku hissed. "To me you are still the only possible killer here."

Sesshomaru stopped beside the other man. "You are wrong, I am not the killer."

"Then what is your reason for keeping the girl? You know that she is not the killer!"

"Maybe you know who it is?" Sesshomaru inquired. Upon seeing the man's face fell, he added "Until then, everyone's a suspect... even her."

Kagome finally got up and followed him, just like a little puppy following its master. Such a paradox since Sesshomaru was in fact the dog. Down in the basement, Naraku and Sango where fuming. How dared that king size egoistic of a demon treat someone like that! Miroku finally let go of Sango and ran after the two who just got out while Sango and Naraku looked at each other. Their purpose was the same after all wasn't it? Why not ally against the great demon?

* * *

Over for chapter 12!

Sesshomaru is holding Kagome as a hostage! What is going to happen? Will Naraku and Sango be able to free her?

Find out in the next chapter!

Yours forever, Evil Yokai


End file.
